


How to Woo the Love of Your Life: 10 Easy Steps for Courting Dragons!

by beautiful_flowers, RyvenDream, SebastianMoranhasarrived



Series: Here Be Dragon Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A/B/O ranking, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Crowley is supporting and loving, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fat Shaming, Gabriel is an abusive asshole, Gaslighting, Getting to Know Each Other, He deserves to be his own character, He will not do this, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mental Abuse, Miscommunication, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Raphael (Good Omens) is not Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn, Supportive Beelzebub in the background, They’ll be stuck in the ‘friends’ part for a long time, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wings, because he has done things like, but not really labelled as such, everyone that’s an angel or demon in Good Omens are now Dragons, explained in A/N, future Interspecies pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flowers/pseuds/beautiful_flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyvenDream/pseuds/RyvenDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMoranhasarrived/pseuds/SebastianMoranhasarrived
Summary: (Note: this guide *does notguarantee automatic success if you and the one you love are of two different species!!)





	1. O Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, i have written out enough for the first chapter!! And I couldn’t have done it without all my co-authors help!
> 
> Firstly, credits to **OneofWebs** for graciously being my betareader, and giving me the best advice possible. **SebastianMoranhasarrived** has given such glorious contribution to wonderful angst ideas that’ll be in this fic, and also for initiating the conversation about a Dragon AU. Without them, this fic would have not existed, and become such a large thing it is now, and for that, I thank them. **RyvenDream** has also helped me out in editing my fic to be more readable, and I’d like to thank her too!
> 
> And if it isn’t enough, **RyvenDream** was also kind enough to draw the illustration for this chapter.
> 
> We have a long way to go before this story even comes close to an ending, and I hope readers will find it in their heart to follow this story as I write it.

“...raphale, Aziraphale! You better wake up!”

It was almost routine for Aziraphale to hear his voice- Gabriel’s voice, to be more specific; a tone that was, more often than not, demanding and commanding Aziraphale accordingly to Gabriel’s expectations. That was what almost three thousand years of being the Northern Tribe Leader’s mate warranted to, for a dragon’s lifestyle such as his. 

The forceful nudge on his side is what got him moving; flinched away from contact, before obediently obeying Gabriel’s orders. However hesitant he was to heed these orders, there was always this unspoken obligation he had to Gabriel, after the numerous failures that followed him- 

“You should be very grateful I even bothered getting you up,” Gabriel huffed, his tail swinging behind him, “but I wouldn’t want to lose face over having you lag behind us once again. You should be aware of how early we are setting off for migration, and maybe, an early start would let your plump body be able to catch up with the flock.” He then sauntered off, leaving Aziraphale to release the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

It was a breath of relief that came out of him after every encounter with Gabriel- but it was all part of the norm by now. It was what he’d gotten used to in dealing with it for so many centuries prior. Composing himself, Aziraphale took the time to stretch out his limbs and let out a wide-jawed yawn. He did nothing but give himself a few licks in the chest, barely grooming his fur as properly as it should, which made his fur stick out haphazardly.

As expected, the tribe was bustling, livelier than ever, with other dragons hurrying off from one direction to another. It was the same thing he’d witnessed from prior migrations, a rush of excitement from dragons on what they’d do in those lands they haven’t seen for a while, of prey that they haven’t tasted, or of swapping dens.

Aziraphale didn’t dare trifle himself with any of their concerns, as he was more occupied with the thought of breakfast. It was not often that he got any to himself, especially with how determined tribe members are to leaving him with meager prey not even the youngest of cubs would touch, but that didn’t stop him from attempting to get at least _ a single _breakfast that wasn’t just a handout from Raphael.

Of course, attempts to get good early prey caught by today’s assigned hunters means sprinting to the kill pile faster than ever, ignoring the glares and glower of other dragons as he pushed his way past.

“Excuse me- sorry, dear- excuse me-” He mumbled through the accidental pushes and shoves. Many claimed it was his plump figure that caused him to accidentally bump and shove others- including Gabriel, but it could also be desperation that came from the days of no more than one proper meal a day, which wasn’t quite healthy for a dragon.

It wasn’t always that his immediate rush towards the kill pile would garner anything good for him, but he was nearly overwhelmed to tears that there was a large fish, that lay unclaimed in the pile. Aziraphale was quick to snatch it up, even letting his chest puff out as he starts walking away.

This day was immediately looking up- better than the past few weeks, at least, since it was the largest thing he’s ever held to his jaws for the better part of the century. His heart dropped the moment he heard a familiar growl from behind.

Going rigid, he slowly turned to face a very exasperated Gabriel, who frowned disapprovingly at him.

“Aziraphale, you know we talked about your eating habits.” Gabriel clicked his tongue, as he ogled at his figure, and Aziraphale has always felt that his violet eyes penetrated his very soul, past the flesh, past his physical figure, and he was nothing but frozen in place, his glee replaced by cold trepidation, his breath held once again.

“I’m willing to forgive you for this and also, skip past the reminders of our discussions, if you drop what you’re holding, and get something smaller to eat. You are aware that cubs need it more than the additional fat you carry, after all.”

A few snickers were heard around him, from his fellow tribe members, and he felt his face heat up in shame.

Aziraphale heard the implications of Gabriel clearly, and without any hesitation, dropped the fish in the ground, ignoring the cries of his stomach, ducking his head low in shame. Said fish was immediately snatched by a playful cub, a cub who ran as another young cub gave them an immediate chase for such large prey, possibly going on to their parents to show off their luck.

Gabriel did not give him any indication of approval for his actions, save for a slight nod, as all the other dragons went back to their concerns, away from Aziraphale, which gave him the opportunity to scurry away.

The excitement that was drained from him from those that chuckled over Gabriel’s words did not even rise as he trotted back to the kill pile, which, as expected, had nothing but a small fish- a size that Aziraphale was aware, from the sight alone that it would not be enough to sate his hunger.

But it was in his choice whether he should eat that fish or eat nothing; eating something was better than not having any prey at all. So, pushing down the disappointment of losing what was initially a hearty breakfast, he swallowed down on the leftover fish, cringed at it’s cold, state flavour. It must have been a leftover from last night’s hunting party- left at the very bottom of the kill pile. Still, food was food, and Aziraphale should be grateful that it had not been that bad at all.

It was only then that he started walking back to where the Seer’s den would be, as per the usual routine. This time, carefully navigating through the roads in his attempt to not stumble into anyone by accident. Visiting the medic den has become a habit that he had formed as a young cub, and one that he never stopped even to his current age- one that he wasn’t stopping anytime soon, not as long as Raphael was the Seer of his tribe.

Raphael was only one of the few dragons that tolerated his presence long enough- enough to have befriended him and grow fond of him. It was the bond that, while formed out of initial pity, became one of true friendship- one that transcended beyond that of a regular friendship and akin to that of brothers.

When Aziraphale had nearly arrived to his destination, he spotted Raphael exiting the den. Their eyes caught one another, and Aziraphale almost found himself trotting at a quicker pace, and immediately, he set to nuzzle Raphael in affection, letting a purr rumble from his chest to express his delight.

“Ah, Aziraphale! You’ve actually arrived in time for me to accompany me to gather some additional herbs for the migration. Want to come?” Raphael inquired softly, as he gave Aziraphale a quick nuzzle over his head in return.

“Oh, very much so! You know I appreciate all the opportunities I could to spend time with you.” Aziraphale answered. It was often that Raphael would ask Aziraphale to go out of the main camp to search for herbs, but it was less often that Raphael would have a chance to accompany him.

While Raphael had said the purpose of this trip was to get herbs, it had become a well-known excuse for Raphael and Aziraphale to spend the time to talk to one another, as friends would usually do. Only sometimes do these times together divulged into catching something for Aziraphale, a grooming session, or doing actual herb collecting. Today, it was very much just a day to converse- not that Aziraphale particularly minded, as long as he got time to spend with the closest dragon he has around the tribe.

“So Aziraphale,” Raphael began “I heard that you managed to get something large from the kill pile. Did you manage to have a healthy breakfast this time?”

Aziraphale’s ears drooped “Uh, yes-er no. You know how Gabriel is like towards me on getting a large kill.” Aziraphale sighed “He told me to drop what I was holding and leave it for the cubs. I couldn’t blame him too much for that- not with my size.”

“Aziraphale, I’ve told you many times before, that a dragon of your size is perfect for anyone looking to have a clutch, it means you have built up enough fat to protect any eggs that would form inside of you from ever being neglected- as long as you eat regularly.” Raphael particularly stressed out the last phrase out, looking at Aziraphale in much concern.

“Raphael- I- I can’t disobey Gabriel so easily- not as long as he is my mate, and I am obliged to respect whatever he has to say. If I can’t do anything right, at least the best thing I can be is a compliant mate to him, and maybe, bear a clutch for him.” Aziraphale responded glumly, a tone that Raphael knew he couldn't argue with.

The older dragon could only inhale, and then let out a slow exhale, before he turned back to Aziraphale, “How about, you give this one to me, and allow me to convince Gabriel to let you stay behind here, just so you won’t join the main migration flight in your current state?” Aziraphale’s eyes widened, as his wings fluffed out in worry,

“Raphael- I told you-”

“And I heard you, but you’re forgetting that I’m a Seer, Aziraphale. I may not be Gabriel’s second in command, but I do have that level of power that even Gabriel can’t deny, even on things pertaining to you. Aziraphale, can’t you see that you’re in a far worse state than last migration?” Aziraphale bit his lip at that statement.

He was well aware of how much he lagged behind in these migrations. Migrations that took out all his strength that by the end of them, even with the many stops they take. Once again, all the laughs and giggles replayed over his extreme exhaustion by the end of it all, coupled with Gabriel’s humiliated embarrassment over having a mate who barely had the strength to last the entire journey, who lagged behind the entire time and slowed their journey down by five hours from last Migration.

It was also the time that Gabriel shouted at him, let him hear all of his frustrations and pent up embarrassment that if Aziraphale would lag behind once again, he would not even let the flight group stop for him and was more than willing to let him die out on his own, that even if he did eventually catch up, Gabriel would exile him right then and there on the spot.

Aziraphale shook those thoughts away “But I am in a much better state than before- I feel lighter- maybe I can catch up to the migration just this time again-”

“No, Aziraphale- It’s your wings, your wings are the reason why you can’t even fly consistently with the group, remember? I’ve examined you all those years ago, and it was not your weight, but it was your wings.” Raphael inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to control the steady rising of his voice. 

“Just, give this to me, Aziraphale, as a friend. I am very concerned and I fear that with your malnourishment, combined with your wings, you won’t make it all throughout without my help. Please let me handle this?”

Aziraphale bit his lip, his decision divided into two choices: whether to deny Raphael’s request, and still participate in the Migration, or go with it, which would leave him alone for a while. There was an obvious choice that he wanted to choose, a choice that meant he won’t be seeing Gabriel for a few days, that maybe, he would be able to catch his own kill and get something larger than a single leg of his. 

But there was the obligation, the loyalty he desperately wanted to show to Gabriel because that could mean there’ll be less of Gabriel shouting of him. Perhaps he would have chosen the former of these two decisions, had Aziraphale not realized that this was the only time when Raphael truly begged- pleaded Aziraphale to trust him. Trust. That was what Aziraphale had put on Raphael the most, only slightly more than his trust in Gabriel. Not to mention, he had even helped Aziraphale, given him half of what was supposed to be his food to him. Would it really hurt to follow Raphael just this once? 

“If that isn’t enough to convince you of what I’m asking, then I promise that I will be the one to return for you within a few days,” Raphael added “Being alone means you could do so much- maybe relax and explore out for a while, since it would be a few days until I’m able to come back for you and accompany you on the new territory, and we can take however many breaks you want- I’ll tell Gabriel that I purposely delayed us in order to collect more herbs.”

That was the final guarantee that broke down all Aziraphale’s hesitation. He gave Raphael a small smile in response to his words “I have no choice but to let you handle this- not that you’ve convinced me that there’ll be more time together for both of us.”

Raphael chuckled “Thank you, Aziraphale. Besides, knowing Gabriel, there’s a chance that he’ll have forgotten that he’s given you permission, which gives me every excuse to go back for you, seeing as to how small his brain must be, no matter how he tries to act more intelligent than he actually is.”

“Raphael!” Aziraphale exclaimed, almost scandalous, a paw covering his mouth as he tried- tried not to have the audacity to mock his own mate.

“What? You out of all dragons should know how true it is, with how easily he forgets every bit of advice that I give him!”

Both of them laughed and giggled together as they went back to camp. Though the start of his day has not been the best, maybe it’s starting to look up once again. It was what he considered to be Raphael’s gift, really- a gift that made him feel joy amongst all the misery and despair and stress that plagued his life on a daily basis. 

The times where they laughed together- those were the times when Aziraphale had thought and wished that Raphael was his mate at times. There was no doubt that Raphael would have been more tolerant of his behaviour- kind enough to let him eat anything, letting him feel mutual, actual joy- maybe he would even shout less than Gabriel.

But Aziraphale was aware that this can’t be the case. Raphael wasn’t available to be his mate, even from the moment that Aziraphale hatched from his egg. Raphael had already made his decision to be the Seer Apprentice by then and was under the tutelage of the tribe’s former Seer.

Yet, there were times that he let himself pretend, as Raphael was nothing more than a friend, and that was absolute, especially as Seers such as him are not allowed to have a mate for all their life so they can treat every single member of the tribe without priority of a mate and cubs.

When they arrived at the entrance, they parted their ways once again, with Raphael back to the den to finish some last-minute packing, and Aziraphale off to check on his scrolls and books that he’s collected over the years.

Books and Scrolls. These were other priceless objects that have kept Aziraphale entertained and sane throughout the years. Apparently, these were what humans would use to write information, and even draw pictures on them. Yes, Aziraphale had never understood those writings in the pages, that just seem like repeated squiggly lines, but he kept them just in case. The true treasures were scrolls and books that had these unique drawings- drawings that had never ceased to amuse Aziraphale whenever he gazed at them They depict humans in quite a stylistic way that seem similar to actual humans, but they seem to have been drawn in a way to simplify their features.

So one can only imagine Aziraphale’s horror the moment he heard the high-pitched growling of cubs- the ripping of some sort of material- only for him to rush to his den quicker to see two cubs gnawing on what could only be Aziraphale’s scrolls.

“No!” Aziraphale’s voice had startled the two young cubs, who, as soon as they caught sight of him, scampered off, away, leaving Aziraphale to stare at what used to be three scrolls- all torn apart.

Struck with dread, his heart sank when he realized these were all torn- shredded, never again to be fixed as pieces of the material scattered off, carried by the wind. Still, it was only three scrolls- Aziraphale had more- he had a lot more than three scrolls that he’s collected in the past. Maybe these were just nosy cubs that snooped into the leader’s den to cause some trouble- that would be alright, as long as he’s had all his other books-

Oh no. 

If Aziraphale thought the sight of two cubs tearing his books was horrifying, seeing all of his scrolls- books- all torn apart with pieces left all around the floor was petrifying. At this sight alone, dread turned to grief as he realized- every single one of his scrolls- collected in the lifespan of three thousand years- all gone.

It didn’t help that he knew who the culprit was- the one dragon he knew that knew where he kept all these books and scrolls:

Gabriel.

He must have done it- maybe as punishment for attempting to eat more than what they both ‘agreed’ upon. But Gabriel- he had promised, promised to not burn down his ‘useless garbage’ as long as the pile was at the very corner of their den, away from sight, and Aziraphale complied- He was sure that he complied with all that Gabriel had wanted and needed him to follow.

But did he? Maybe it was his fault- maybe he misheard Gabriel’s words, maybe he really didn’t hear him. That was what Gabriel did sometimes, claim to have not said what Aziraphale was sure he heard before, and maybe it’s just him really being as Gabriel said- a delusional, entitled swine.

Regardless of whether it was his fault or not, seeing all that he has collected- all destroyed, had Aziraphale crumpling in the ground, sobbing silently in misery, as he let the tears easily flow. He was a pathetic, fat thing to even cry for something as useless as books and scrolls that he can’t even read, but just be fascinated about, with the pictures.

Why did it all matter when everything was gone? When all of his life was, no matter how he tried to pretend it was not, miserable, because of how much of a waste of space he was? That he can’t even take care of his books, can’t even take care of himself- can’t take care of his-

Wait.

If all these books and scrolls were all that were found in the corner of the den- maybe there was one that he saved that wasn’t in the den-

He hurried out to the nest, digging through all the animal furs underneath- and his heart almost soared in relief-

There was his most favourite book- which survived from all the carnage of all the others- still in perfect condition as to how he had left it. His heart was galloping at a rate in trepidation as he flipped through the pages, recognizing all pictures he’s seen a hundred times in the past centuries, alongside a few additional drawings he added from other books and pictures that he’s drawn himself- they were all still here. He flipped to the last page of the book, and his eyes watered at the image that he very much recognized, and sobbed.

While he was sobbing earlier, in despair and hopelessness and loss, he was now sobbing in sheer joy, that at least a small part of his scroll and book collection survived- and barely heard the large roar that came from Gabriel outside, to signal the formation of every dragon, to start the migration.

———————-

More than a thousand miles away, in a dense forest, where the land was surrounded and covered with trees, was an Auroch. It was a large, lone thing- with sharp horns growing from either side of its head, sharp enough to injure any other creature that dared to attack him.

This same Auroch was conveniently eating grass in the clearing, focused on slowly chewing on it- and unknown to him, there was a dragon- Crowley, who stalked the Auroch, lying low amongst the tall grass, and between the trees, the pitch-black colour of his scales camouflaging him, keeping him out of sight of the unsuspecting Auroch.

Crowley had heard a lot about Aurochs, mostly from those in his tribe that dared try to challenge the large beast. While it looked greatly similar to that of cattle that humans kept, this beast was dangerous and larger- and he’s seen the scar from a fellow tribe member who had attempted to tackle this beast.

But, unlike most of his tribe, who would not risk their lives over an animal that has a high chance of killing them, Crowley was not intimidated by size at all- not since he was just a scrawny adolescent dragon- who was able to take down a buck that was twice his size. He, out of all the other dragons in the Southern Tribe, was not intimidated, but in fact, attracted to the size of that thing.

Crowley could see the potential this kill could serve- from being a rather large breakfast enough to possibly feed half of the tribe, to being a rather nice blanket, once his skin had all been meticulously cut for his own use and brag to the tribe.

The Southern Tribe put much emphasis on the dragon’s strength and bravery, in hunting dangerous prey and in fighting amongst each other, to the point that their leader would often be the strongest dragon that had challenged the leader previously to a fight that had to end with said previous leader losing for the new one to rise. 

But Crowley was not interested in leadership.

There was too much responsibility involved in being a leader, and many things that he wouldn’t want to deal with, so he let Beelzebub have that role all to themselves- they really are a better leader than what a leader Crowley would have made it out to be if he had to be honest.

So, his focus was shifted into the best warrior there can be in their tribe- to prove himself to be the most capable, most trustworthy- which earned him all the respect and trust he had only dreamed about as a young cub.

But, while he had the highest kill rate out of all dragons, that doesn’t mean he should stop challenging himself. What was the point of staying stagnant in one place, when he could continuously improve by tackling more dangerous prey that only a few dragons survived and lived to tell the tale?

It was the last question that went to his mind as he found the very opportunity to strike. Focused completely on the common weak spots, his claws and teeth dug into the side of the Auroch and triggered the thrill of a fight that Crowley has used to distract and entertain himself.

In the surrounding forest, the loud cry of the Auroch was heard for miles, followed by a roar of a dragon, and the birds, and small mammals and all the other animals that resided in the forest ran from the noise, startled, unknown of the battle for life that took place between a large Auroch and Crowley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... It's been more than a month??? 
> 
> I am completely sorry for taking THIS long. Hopefully, some people are still here for the story because there are still 20394542 chapters to go or something that length because this is STILL the beginning. 
> 
> Either way, I wrote a lot for this! 7k words which is like, almost two times the length of the first chapter! And yes, this chapter contains the first meeting between the two.
> 
> With that said, usual credits are given where credit is due, as RyvenDream had given some art refs for the dragons that will feature prominently in this story! SebastianMoranhasarrived is also to be thanked for her wonderful edits, angst ideas and like the one who started it all and again, and finally for the amazing beta OneofWebs, who had given me important advice regarding on my writing!!
> 
> With that said, here is the ref sheet arts for Aziraphale, Crowley, Raphael and Gabriel! So ya'll easily visualize them and possibly, make some fanarts as well!

Once Aziraphale was able to let out all of his cries, he felt like he had shed enough tears over the destruction of most of his prized collection. His throat felt parched, devoid of any saliva that usually would be present. There were also signs of an oncoming headache, with the light, subtle throbbing he felt. By then, Aziraphale didn’t need any persuasion from anyone to drink water, not when his own body was begging for it. His next course of action, after ensuring that he hid his last surviving book back underneath the nest of furs, was to go up to the nearby stream.

Aziraphale was relieved when he found that the camp had already been deserted; They must have already started the journey to the new lands. It meant nobody witnessed his pathetic whimpers and sobs over ‘worthless garbage’. It also meant that there were no incoming lectures from Gabriel. No mocking laughs, giggles. 

Ensured that he was truly alone, Aziraphale dropped his guard- one he didn’t even know he was holding, as he made his way to the stream, letting a purr vibrate to his chest as he did.

When Aziraphale arrived at his destination, he was dipping his jaws down to the water, noisily gulping down mouthfuls in quick succession. With no one to stare at him, to judge at his drinking habits, he drank all the water that he could without thought, with no consideration for whether his actions would humiliate Gabriel, or if it would spark a nasty rumour of how much of a slob he was. When he was all alone, it was like a large burden had been taken off of him, as he didn’t need to be as considerate of anyone’s- not even Gabriel’s- thoughts.

After gulping down the most water that he had in weeks, Aziraphale should have known that it would not be enough, considering how little of a meal he only had for breakfast. His stomach began to grumble, moaning to be filled, complaining of its emptiness. In the midst of the eyes of the tribe and Gabriel, Aziraphale was required to ignore it, no matter how much noise it made, elicited in the presence of other dragons, which would cause them to giggle and whisper of how greedy and insatiable he was. 

Now, with no other eyes to watch and judge him, there was an open chance for him to go out hunting for a proper, filling meal.

In the Northern tribe, it was a privilege to hunt for the tribe, to be the one to stack up the kill pile. Hunters were assigned by the tribe leader on a seasonal basis, and while it may not seem much, hunters were allowed to eat their food on the job, so long as they carry two or more kill back for the tribe to feast on.

Oh, how Aziraphale had longed to be a hunter yet again. How long has it been since he had been one? He couldn’t recall at all, but he has craved for the right to hunt for his own food for many years now. That was how he found himself looking forward to every start of the season, where Gabriel to select the hunters.

His eagerness was easily worn down when he found himself rarely ever being picked to be a hunter, only having been chosen last over a thousand years ago. Did Aziraphale suspect that he was not being chosen intentionally? Yes, it was especially obvious with the looks that Gabriel has given him when he was about to assign the hunters for the season. 

With him being on his own, free to do whatever he pleased, Aziraphale chose to go hunting next and headed straight for the tundra forests, where prey would usually be found.

While it was the most obvious choice to have flown to the forest to get there faster, there was the risk of alerting all the birds of his presence, so he chose to trudge on the ground, through the snow. Alongside the ground, snow has also found themselves gathered in trees, in the horizontal branches, blanketing the trees with a layer of white. With the snow that covered the ground and all around the area, prey would have a harder time hiding and using camouflage to their advantage; Aziraphale often used his snow-white fur to camouflage himself, ensuring that his wings were folded safely in his back, as they were the only ones that had any real colour other than white. He crouched low, his eyes wide open with his ears alert for any sound.

For a few minutes, the forest didn’t make a noise, aside from quiet rustling of branches from the wind, and birds that flew overhead. It was not surprising that this was the case.

His tribe had the tendency to migrate to new lands as soon as the scarcity of food and prey was clear, and it had always been their greatest reason for migration. Aziraphale personally thought that migrations were not necessary- not if they could closely regulate the hunts they have and be aware of how high or how low the number of moose and all the other animals are.

But his idea was completely overruled by Gabriel prior to their previous migration. He had snapped and told Aziraphale that this was his laziness speaking, that he had no right for input ever since he had stopped participating in hunting sessions.

Which was a complete _lie_ as Gabriel was the one preventing Aziraphale from joining in these hunting sessions.

“You’re just going to give our hunting party a harder time by joining them. It’s best if you don’t join at all.” Gabriel had firmly told him a few years ago, which had been his last attempt at joining a hunting session.

Aziraphale sighed and shook those thoughts away. There was no use to dwell in the past, not with how his success depended on how long he could stay still and unmoving.

As minutes upon minutes of staying still ticked by, Aziraphale was getting the impression, that of course, no prey would dare wonder here, in the place where dragons were known to roam. Perhaps he should move along and start searching elsewhere-

Snap!

He heard it, that small sound, from his ears perked up and alert. Aziraphale slowly shifted to the direction and was delighted to see that it was a small white rabbit, sniffing around the area, leaving behind a small trail in its tiny hops. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the edible thing. It was small, and it would not be enough to fill him, but the silent rumbling in his stomach urged him to go what little he could get. Crouching closer to the rabbit, Aziraphale pounced, landed directly down on the rabbit and caught it in his jaws, snapping its neck before it could release a series of squeaks that would warn nearby prey. 

Holding the now deceased rabbit firmly in his jaws, he decided that no, he would not need the fur of the rabbit. Laying it down to the ground, he ravenously tore it at the belly, savouring the fresh, warm juicy taste- a taste that hasn’t reached his tongue for what felt like forever, so a simple meal such as a rabbit was comforting. 

Within the span of ten minutes, Aziraphale had devoured the rabbit completely, his mouth slightly stained by blood from the rabbit, and he licked it easily with his tongue, purring as he did so. As expected, the rabbit had only filled him slightly, as his stomach groaned in dissatisfaction. 

With his stomach still as insatiable as ever, there were two choices that had been laid out to Aziraphale, and he was well aware that he has to choose between the two carefully:

The first choice he can make is to continue hunting in this same area. The area was a common hunting ground for his tribe, where he had spotted dragons bringing in a variety of prey, like moose, wolves, foxes, a variety of different birds, and rabbits. There is a chance that Aziraphale could catch something like a wolf or a fox, and either animal would be enough to fill him all for breakfast. But he has to note that the prey of that kind was somewhat sparse. It was why the current hunters of his tribe have resorted to catching fish for this season, and bringing them in for the kill pile for other tribe members to eat. 

The second choice was catching fish. If Aziraphale would go back to the same stream, follow it to where it flows, it would lead to a river that was filled with fish. There was always an abundance of them all year round, which meant that large fish would be present, that could be the size of a fox, or even a wolf if he were lucky! But, once again, there was a disadvantage to that, as Aziraphale wasn’t at all good at fishing.

There was something about its slimy texture that had them slipping away from his paws before he could firmly grasp it with his jaw. His mind went back at the hours he spent relentlessly trying to catch a fish in vain, grimaced at the thought of repeating those attempts.

But still, between these two choices, there was a huge risk that he wouldn’t be able to catch anything significant- not with how bare the land is with large prey and his sub-par fishing skills. Aziraphale just wouldn’t be able to risk it. Again, there was a desperate growl from his stomach, reverberating, reminding him of how hollow and bare of food it was.

Seeing as these two choices both had hopeless prospects for him in being able to get anything fulfilling, there appeared a third choice.

In the rare times that he’d gone out to travel with Raphael to get herbs from other lands, they would fly past a few seas and islands, to a dense forest. Raphael had told Aziraphale of how these herbs had to be taken from this very area, as the shaded patches underneath the thick branches of trees were where they would only grow. It was only later, when after collecting enough to bring back home that Aziraphale also discovered that alongside those herbs, there was a variety of prey to go by all year round.

In that same day, he caught a doe in those same lands- large, full of the warm juicy taste that he revelled in savouring. Aziraphale was so stuffed by the end that he didn’t bother grooming himself, even with all the blood staining his mouth and chest. 

The only downside was that it would take more than a half-day’s travel to get there. Perhaps it was unwise to salivate at the thought of catching something as large as a deer, and it would have been safer for him to remain here in this territory, as Raphael would arrive in a few days’ time.

But no- Aziraphale’s mind was fixated on the thought of eating deer, and he could take the distance. He knew very well his wings won’t be able to last him for more than two hours, but that was what breaks on land were for. He still remembered the places where he landed for them with Raphael, so he won’t be too tired.

In the midst of his affirmation, thoughts of Gabriel suddenly came to mind. Aziraphale shook them away. Gabriel wasn’t here and was probably miles away from camp. He was in charge of leading the tribe to new territory, so he can’t risk putting someone else in charge to chase after him.

It’d be nothing more than a short trip, after all. He’d just go to the forest for food, catch and eat, bring food back to the camp, and wait for Raphael to come. There won’t be any chance of interference into these plans.

Aziraphale took off with a jump, unfolding his wings as he soared up in the sky. Recalling the direction to where this forest was, he flew away, ignoring those same bouts of hunger as he did. For now, he had to focus on flying in the correct direction and ensure that he’ll reach his first stop before his wings begin to get strained.

* * *

As Aziraphale expected, the ten-minute stops that he took didn’t stop him from feeling the exhaustion from flying long distance, as he found himself landing on top of a tree, breathing heavily, wings trembling. This was the very same problem that plagued him as a child, and one that continued to plague him as an adult. 

Throughout the years, Raphael had repeatedly noted that it was his wing size that was the cause of his constant weariness. It may have not been obvious when he was younger, but as a full-fledged dragon, he can easily compare as to how small his wings looked, compared to the other dragons in his tribe. Despite this slight disability, he, at least, can thank the Gods that he can fly and carry his own because if he hadn’t, he would have been stuck wallowing hungrily around the old camp.

He took in a few moments to look at the forest, and his tail twitched in excitement. It was a stark contrast to the alpine heights where his tribe would call their home, as it was lush and green, full of life and most importantly, had a larger variety of prey than he would ever find in his traditional tribal territory.

The thought of food combined with his ever-ravenous stomach had Aziraphale immediately clambering down the tree to start hunting.

Midway down the tree, his claws gripping the bark, Aziraphale came to a realization that he would most not blend in well in the dark green bushes, and that would mean that prey could potentially spot him from the distance. Hunting in the ground was not the best idea for a Snow Glider like him, but again, desperation spurred him to crouch low, ignoring the grumbling sounds of his stomach.

He just had to crouch low, careful of where his paws may land, whether it be a small stick or a withered leaf. Raphael had shown him this trick once when his fur failed to give him a chance to blend in with the environment. He had caught a deer from his efforts in teaching Aziraphale hunting techniques- but now was not the time to fantasize about how large the deer that Raphael caught last time they were in this forest.

There was a rustle of bushes to his left.

Aziraphale slowly turned to the source of the noise, careful to stay and crouch low, carefully distributing weight on his haunches, tail barely touching the ground. Quietly sniffing to detect the scent, his eyes almost popped open. _Fox_.

His mouth watered, and he shook slightly in anticipation despite his efforts to not do so. He can’t get too excited when he hasn’t even caught it yet! He had to move slowly, make sure to not make so much as the slightest sound. Foxes, in general, have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, and it would not bode well for Aziraphale if the fox were to detect his presence.

So every step he took were slow and precise, moving closer as he dared to the direction of his prey. The scent was getting stronger, and soon, it would be his time to strike. Aziraphale’s ears were perked, listening to every movement he could hear from it. He listened to its light footsteps, the leaves and twigs that crackled underneath its paws.

A low rumbling sound had the fox frozen in its steps, and it was that opportunity that Aziraphale used to expertly leap out of the bushes to land directly on top of the prey, his jaws easily finding the fox’s neck as he bit down hard, snapping its neck before it ever had a chance to make so much as a sound.

The fox went limp in his hold immediately, and Aziraphale held his newly caught prey firmly in his mouth. His eyes watered, strangely overwhelmed and happy that he caught something freshly killed. The taste of the blood alone from the fox nearly tempted him to immediately gobble up his prey, just as he had swallowed up the rabbit whole hours ago.

Before he could do so, that same low rumbling sound returned, louder than ever, and it was then that Aziraphale gazed up into the sky, where dark clouds had covered what he knew to be a clear sky. A raindrop landed on him, and another on his back, and Aziraphale immediately burst into a sprint as drops of water fell faster and faster. Jaws still clamped on the prey, he was in search of anything- any place that could be safe and dry- even for a while as his wings slowly soaked up the water that landed on his back, and he knew from experience that wet wings are never going to help him fly as the water weighed down his feathers, clumping them together messily, and it would take hours to groom before his wings are ready to let him become airborne.

That was when he caught sight of a tree from a distance. While his view was obscured by columns of smaller trees, Aziraphale immediately veered his direction towards it, his breath staggering slightly, but he did not stop in his desperate sprint. He manoeuvred himself from crashing to any trees, eyes focused on where he was going until he broke away from the forest dome and into a clearing where in the middle, stood a gigantic tree that towered all the others in this forest. Still, he kept running until he was directly underneath the tree’s canopy.

He dropped the prey on the ground, and then took deep breaths, sitting down, his heart thumping wildly in his chest like never before. Then, Aziraphale immediately spread his wings, shaking them frantically, shaking away all the water before grooming them. It was imperative to have them groomed on the spot if he wanted to be out from this forest when the rain stopped. 

He was well aware that while this forest was bountiful with prey, that did not mean that there wouldn’t be any hostile creatures that lurked in the shadows, all too willing to strike him if he were caught in their gaze.

But for now, he was safe, under the tree, and hadn’t scented anything dangerous on his frantic sprint. It was still better safe than sorry that he would groom his wings in case he would need to climb up on this tree to escape any deadly predator that would decide to come for him.

His hunger ignored and pushed aside for now, and occupied on grooming, he failed to see a large figure that slowly approached the same canopy he was under. Aziraphale’s nose was too busy nudging and arranging feathers on one wing, as he paid more heed to the state of them on this very moment. 

It staggered in its steps but remained constant in its direction, and it got closer and closer to the tree. The only thing hindering its movement was a limp in its front right leg, and Aziraphale was none the wiser as it approached.

Until the loud crackle of dried leaves, and the hard, ragged breathing entered the proximity of his senses.

And he froze.

Aziraphale couldn’t see whatever, or whoever sat beside him, as one wing obscured his vision from his hurried attempts at grooming, but he could smell him. He could smell the forest, the mud, but all other scents were overpowered by the strong metallic scent of blood.

His heart raced. The most logical thing he should do is run, avoid this- this creature because he heard stories- too many stories of these Fire Snakes and their notorious taste for violence, how they use their cunning prowess to allure their victims before they strike, and tear that unfortunate soul apart, until nothing but bone remains.

He gulped, his entire body completely still as if his slightest movement would trigger and provoke the Fire Snake to attacking him.

Yet, there was a small part of him, something inside that nagged him to slowly tuck his wing down, and see whoever this dragon- this _ Fire Snake _ was. This was Aziraphale’s first time to ever see one in his entire life, and even if he tackled Aziraphale to the ground in an attempt to maul and mutilate him, at least Aziraphale knew who attacked him, knew their appearance and would possibly be able to detect weakness in the dragon’s movements.

Instead of running away as he should, he tucked away his wing, and there it was, a Fire Snake, sitting right next to him, blood dripping down from his shoulder to his leg, his scales glistening from the rainwater that soaked the Dragon almost completely. He had a dark crimson mane that ran down from his head down to to the end of his neck, his tail bearing the same colour, and they were also drenched in the rain, as water dripped from him and landed on the ground.

He was larger than Aziraphale- almost as large as Gabriel, and he would have gasped at the sight of those stumps where wings would usually be if he wasn’t holding his breath, his body tensed, and perhaps, inside he felt that fear build up over dying in this foreign forest he’d only been to once, how not even Raphael would find him if this Fire Snake would do all that the Northern Tribe stories claimed to have done.

“You know, trying to dry yourself to fly as soon as this storm is over won’t really help. This kind of storm would likely last for a few days, give or take, so even if you do fly off, you’d only be able to fly about two tail-lengths off the ground before you stumble back.” the Fire Snake rumbled.

Aziraphale stared. He stared silently at the dragon who spoke, perplexed, _confused _because this was not how Fire Snakes _acted,_ what with how stories that were told from the elders spoke of their ruthless, barbaric ways.

Until he remembered; _this Fire Snake was attempting to bring his guard down. _He was trying to manipulate Aziraphale to do just that. In an instant, his fur, mostly dry from the water stood as he got up on all fours, growled and hissed at the Fire Snake.

“And how would I know that this- this isn’t just some ploy to put my guard down? How do I know that you won’t just attack me?” He spat, baring his teeth.

The indication of the Fire Snake’s thoughts was nothing more than a roll of his eyes “Are all Snow Gliders like you just dense? Even if I _could _attack you, I can’t. I’m bleeding, and I am very much injured. Failed hunt, you see.” the Fire Snake responded incredulously as he raised his hunches just to show Aziraphale the extent of his injury 

“And for Jormün’s sake, I know that you couldn’t fly in this weather because hello, I happen to live around here. Jormün’s scales, no wonder my bunch hates you damn holier-than-thou Gliders.”

Aziraphale’s ears folded as he digested the Fire Snake’s words. He could be lying, the blood might not be his- but he now could clearly see that nasty wound in the shoulder, deep, circular. Whatever may have injured this dragon must have the largest claws Aziraphale has seen, or they could be horns. Either way, he couldn’t be surprised- Fire Snakes are said to hunt the most dangerous and terrifying beasts for their food.

“Well, this is my first time ever meeting your kind. How could I know that some of you aren’t the aggressive, barbaric lot I hear from my tribe’s stori-”

“Barbaric? Aggressive?” The Fire Snake, snorted, chuckled, then shook his head “Oh Gods, they weren’t kidding when they said you Gliders blow things out of proportion all because of what your leader says about _this and that. _” The thunder crackled louder as the storm’s intensity increased, the winds blowing harder, as the tree that provided them cover moaned and creaked, its branches bending.

“Well, it’s time to find some new cover. This tree won’t shield us from the rain much longer if the storm worsens.” He was right; Aziraphale could feel droplets falling from the branches above him. Perhaps this was where they parted ways, as they each will find separate places to wait for the storm to give way, for Aziraphale to go back to the old camp before Raphael returns for him.

He found himself still alert though, tense, his guards raised high as he watched the Fire Snake’s every movement. He will leave once the Fire Snake has. Nothing could stop Aziraphale from being shocked at the dragon’s next words.

“Featherhead, if you follow me, I know a cave nearby that’s big enough for both of us to shelter from the rain. Unless you want to go off on your own, now.” the dragon offered him. Aziraphale was at a loss for words.

Were the fates toying with him? He was kindly being offered shelter?

Maybe Aziraphale would have accepted that offer if he were a young and gullible dragon. But that was not him. Aziraphale knew better than to hand out trust easily, especially to a Fire Snake he had barely known for more than a few minutes. He let out a low growl in response.

“Now you’re trying to lure me into your own den, and then when I’m fast asleep, you’ll attack me. I’ve heard much about your kind, so, don’t you even try to play tricks on me.” The Fire Snake shot him a withering look.

“Am I going to have to drill this in your head multiple times? Featherhead, I’m _injured! _” He lifted his shoulder, not even wincing as he did so “How would I even attack you with my shoulder like this? I know very well you’ll aim for this particular wound, and do I even look like someone who’d want to risk more wounds in my state?” The Fire Snake snarled back.

“But-” He was cut off.

“Tell me, are you pinning me down for every single thing that you only heard from the _stories? _You told me I’m the first Fire Snake you’ve ever met, and you’re immediately thinking that I do everything as described and said by your tribemates. I don’t like that at all, especially since _I _ should be the one more cautious- _I’m _the one offering _you _a place to stay to wait out the storm, and you could tell all your Glider buddies about my place and attack me while I’m asleep!” He exclaimed, sighing, and shaking his head.

“If you still can’t get your head out of your ass about stories that can be biased and exaggerated about mine, then try to find somewhere else to shelter. _Good luck_, Featherhead.” The Fire Snake turned away from him as he stood up shakily, as he limped out of the tree into the rain.

Aziraphale heard his words loud and clear, and it made him think through his approach. He had told himself that trusting a Fire Snake would be a gullible move, that trust should not easily be given, but is he a hypocrite now? The dragon had a point. He was determining every single act that the Fire Snake “did_ ” _ based on _stories_. But they were stories that he thought were _true_. It was what had circulated in his tribe for thousands of years, stories he heard from when he was a cub.

But they could be lies. They could be an exaggeration. 

Aziraphale was aware of how stories can truly be blown out of proportion, as, having been mates with Gabriel, he distinctly remembered as a cub that Gabriel boasted about getting his new scars from a wolf when Aziraphale was sure it was from a rabbit’s sharp claws that had scratched him. He had watched Gabriel struggle in catching it. Was this being done in his tribe? Boastful stories that were fabricated from truth to boost admiration and pride over a single dragon?

Those thoughts that came through his mind sent a pit in his stomach, one mostly of guilt and shame that he had made rude assumptions over a dragon he’d just met. Even if it turned out to be true, the Fire Snake had looked at him incredulously, and hurt, especially since Aziraphale assumed he meant harm after offering to share a den with him.

Biting a lip, Aziraphale swung the nearly forgotten fox corpse on his back, before running to the very direction the Fire Snake took.

“Excuse me! Uhm, Fire Snake fellow! Wait for me!” and he ran right until he was right beside the Fire Snake fellow once again, who gazed at him, his eyes narrowed.

“Look,” Aziraphale began “I know I didn’t make a good impression- thinking you had some motive to attack me until I was nothing more than bones for your entertainment, assuming the worse of you after you offered some advice, but I...” Aziraphale looked to the ground, ignorant of the rain that poured down on both of them “I’m sorry, uhm, uh, Fire-”

“Crowley. Call me Crowley.” Crowley responded sharply, eyes still looking at him warily.

“Alright, Crowley. I’m so sorry, Crowley, for my behaviour. I thought I was better than that, and you were right, I was assuming you would be like the Fire Snakes portrayed in my tribe’s stories. That was wrong of me, I do admit, and I hope that we can start anew after the initial better impressions from my part.” Aziraphale bowed his head, looked at the ground, and waited for Crowley to cast his judgement. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Crowley retracted his offer for shelter from this storm with how condescending he was towards him.

His eyes widened, as he felt a paw placed lightly on his shoulder.

“Apology accepted, Featherhead.” Crowley gave him a toothy grin, and it struck Aziraphale, that he looked- looked charming, looking the way he did at him. It was how that moment saw Aziraphale noticing the minute details before him, like the water droplets that ran down Crowley’s entire body as if it intends to trace and highlight Crowley’s features even underneath the darkened skies.

But those thoughts disappeared as Crowley put his paw down, wincing as he did so, as he was quickly reminded that Crowley was still calling him that horrendous name.

“Also, my name is Aziraphale, not- not _Featherhead _,” He scrunched his face at the name, shook his head. Saying that nickname aloud for himself had confirmed how horrible it truly sounded.

“Sure, Featherhead.” Crowley sniggered. Aziraphale shot him a glare.

“Either way, we have to get out of the rain now, unless we want to get something like a nasty cold.” On cue, the thunder roared once again, and Aziraphale nodded in agreement. He quickened his pace slightly, and realized that Crowley wasn’t catching up to him as well as he should be able to, what with the limp. “We should also get that wound of yours fixed- with cobwebs- that’ll stop the bleeding for sure- possibly marigold.”

Crowley tilted his head “Cobwebs? Marigold? I have no idea how those things can help. Besides, it’s a new scar for me if all goes well, so no need for whatever Northern Tribe thing you need over my soon-to-be scar if it’s gonna remove that possibility.”

Aziraphale raised a brow, and stared in disbelief “Scars? Oh no, an injury like this won’t scar if it’s treated correctly-”

“Then I don’t need it. It’ll heal on its own.”

“But it could get infections if you decide not to treat it. Don’t you consider the insects and- and dirt that could get into there?!”

“What? A wittle gwider can’t handew a wittle scaw on me shouwdew?” Crowley teased.

Aziraphale heaved a sigh “You know, this has to be treated sooner or later! And I most definitely will when we both arrive at that cave you are going on about.”

Before Crowley was able to formulate a response, the wind blew harder, making the trees around them tremble and shake before its might. The dragons forced themselves to move faster, quicker, and it was only fortunate that along the way, Aziraphale spotted some horsetail, hiding near the bushes. From his knowledge, they were decent substitutes to marigold, and it would keep Crowley’s wound from bleeding if it still was by the time they arrive in that cave.

He took as much as he could from the patch that grew beside a small puddle until he got a small stack between his jaws, more than enough to make some poultice out of when they got to someplace dry. He didn’t forget to grab a few large leaves, which he used to wrap around the herbs, and where he could place the poultice after he finished making it.

Eventually, they did arrive at the cave that Crowley had mentioned, and they were quick to duck beneath it. 

In fact, it was no ordinary cave. Instead, it resembled more of a den, especially with all the animal fur that laid on the ground of it. The furs were all had different colours, shade, and size, and Aziraphale would have admired the sight, as it was a sign of a dragon that had been to many large and successful hunts, judging by the number of said large, wide furs on the ground, but by the time they had arrived, Aziraphale’s entire body was completely soaked save for a part of his back where he had carried his prey. He shivered at the breeze that followed them inside.

Finally, in a dry place, Aziraphale dropped all that he was carrying, the herbs and then the fox, before he shook himself rapidly as his fur frizzled, water flying off from his fur in all directions, before settling himself to sit down, his mostly dry fur helping him stay warm.

“And just when I thought that you weren’t much as a furball.” Crowley chuckles, flashed him an amused smile.

Aziraphale flushed at that remark “Well, I can’t very well stay damp in my entire duration here without risking a cold, can I?” he sniffed “Can’t say the same with you, though.” Aziraphale said as he stared at Crowley’s still damp body. “How do you ever stay warm in these harsh conditions anyway? Especially with no fur?”

“Oh, we’ve got our ways and I’ll demonstrate it to you in just a moment,” Crowley smirked as he went deeper into the cave. Aziraphale frowned at this “Is that your way of staying warm? Going deeper in the den?”

“Ah yes. That’s what us Fire Lizards do, remain wet and soaked even though we’ll risk a cold that can lead to some life-threatening flu. We’re smart like that see,” Crowley rolled his eyes, shook his head.

“But honestly, nope. We’re not as daft as you Snow Gliders might think we are. In fact, we’re pretty smart, using our abilities and all to our advantage, if I could just-” Crowley reached for something in the back of the cave, grunting as he did so. His efforts were rewarded, as Aziraphale heard a loud snap.

“Knew these branches would come in handy someday.” Crowley muttered as he walked away from the back of the den carrying a few branches. He dropped them only to move a few animal furs away in a small space, replacing them with the small branches.

“Now, just watch.” And Aziraphale did, stared at Crowley, who inhaled deeply, apparently holding his breath. He moved his head closer to the branches, opened his mouth and exhaled. His mouth flared with a bright yellow light before Crowley coughed, and a small burst of fire escaped his jaws.

Aziraphale stared; he hardly couldn’t believe the control it must have taken Crowley to do that, to make a fire this small, and not as destructive as Fire Snakes were described to breathe out destructive fire- fire that destroyed lives, burned down forests and homes and everything in its path-

Yet, here was Crowley, demonstrating this fire that was not a destructive tool, but a way to shield them away from the brewing storm outside.

“See? Now _this_ is how we keep warm. Thank the Gods that I knew the fire control training would pay off.” Crowley sighed, and Aziraphale have been set to respond, say a rebuke against that but again, he fell deep in his thoughts, as he stared at the flames that emanated warmth for them. 

Despite his apologies, the underlying guilt still remained at the pit of his stomach. How else could it not with how Crowley flawlessly demonstrated that, despite being injured, he still chose to help him, offer him the correct advice, despite how obvious it was that Aziraphale is from another tribe? It was as if he hasn’t paid enough penance for his earlier attitude, and still, Crowley let him stay here, in a nice, comfortable den that he could have had for himself. But what can he do to repay Crowley for all that he’s done?

It was what remained in his thoughts for a few moments, of them not saying anything, just staying warm against the fire.

A realization crashed down on him that he did not come here empty-handed. There were herbs that he intends to put on Crowley’s wound, and there was still that uneaten fox that laid beside the small pile of herbs. Food and medical treatment in exchange for shelter- that was a fair trade in his mind.

Nodding to himself in assertion, he turned to Crowley “Oh, and Crowley, I just realized- I know you have accepted my apology over my attitude, but, I do feel obliged to do _something_ as a sort of a- a compensation over you having to deal with that-”

“Featherhead, you don’t have to do anything more than an apology-”

“Yes, yes, I know I don’t need to,” Aziraphale interrupted.

“But I wanted to- as an act of goodwill and courtesy. Seeing as you have provided me temporary shelter from these dire circumstances, it’s enough for me to provide you with some medical care, and food.” He stood up from where he sat and carried the deceased fox in his jaws. Crowley’s eyes widened at the sight.

“A fox,” Crowley said, barely able to contain his awe, “Are you sure about this, f- fluff- featherhead? I mean, you do know-”

“Yes, yes, I _do _know. It’s fine, I’m not all too hungry, so you can have it all, as long as you promise me that I can put some well-needed herbs on that gaping wound of yours.” Aziraphale nudges the fox nearer to Crowley. Stiffly, Crowley used his paw to shift the fox closer, sheathed a claw as he starts the process of skinning the prey, taking off its soft fur away from the meat underneath it.

“Alright. Thank you, Dove.” Crowley whispered under his breath softly, barely audible, but Aziraphale caught those words and froze.

“Dove?” Aziraphale echoed.

For the first time ever since he had met Crowley, the other dragon flushed, heat gathering to his face “Y-yeah, Dove. I mean I could come up with another nickname.” He quickly offered.

But Aziraphale shook his head, and smiled fondly, as he pulled the horsetail herbs closer to him so that he could start the process of chewing them into poultice. “Dove,” he repeated the nickname to himself, “I like it. Much better than those other nicknames you were calling me. I know my name can be a mouthful, after all.” 

Crowley’s shoulders seemed to relax at those words, his eyes turning down to the fox he had before his paws “Alright then, Dove.”

And that ended their conversation for the day, as the rain poured down outside, with the crackling of thunder and flashes of lightning invoking chaos outside of their warm shelter.

* * *

It wasn’t too far off to think that, maybe, everything was calm now, that all conflicts had been resolved as he had given Crowley his fair trade of medical help and food. On the contrary, it wasn’t.

At least, for Crowley, who sat opposite of Aziraphale, with the flames in between them. While his movements were calm as he continued to skin the fox, his mind yelled- no, in fact, it _screamed at_ Crowley that this was no ordinary action by a Snow Glider, especially when Aziraphale said that he did know the implications.

He was given a fox. Now, this should be nothing out of the ordinary, had Crowley been another species of dragon, but as a Fire Snake, being offered a _fox _ was a blatant, yet vague message of a dragon to another dragon that they wanted to be _mates_, and his head was still ringing with that thought, telling him that another dragon was interested in him.

In general, as per Fire Snake culture, offering food to another Fire Snake was a subtle sign of courtship, but a fox? A creature that was very rare to find in their territory due to their significance in mating proposals, being given to _him_ by another dragon that he barely met? Crowley wasn’t too sure what to feel yet, as he stole glances to watch Aziraphale, humming softly as he chewed those herbs into some gooey thing.

But... Aziraphale seems nice. He had a good smile, and his fur was almost entirely _white_. Fire Snake culture has made it so that in their tribe, white was an attractive colour, which was irony at its best as Snow Gliders were the Fire Snakes’ rivals. But... was it worth it? To see how this... Courtship could go?

“Crowley, I’ve already finished making the poultice, and you promised me that I would be able to treat your wounds, so you better not make me force you for me to do it.”

It could. It could work. Aziraphale already cared for him by this point, even though they’d known each other by barely an hour. He’s willing to treat Crowley and feed him, and those are all_ potentially _good signs of a good mate, from Aziraphale, at least.

So, in response to Aziraphale words, Crowley shook his head, sighed, and smiled at the other.

“Alright, Dove.” He said as he came closer, his head full of thoughts about what prey he could catch in return for what Aziraphale had given him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop a kudos or bookmark or comment anytime! I appreciate comments a lot since I do want to know your thoughts!
> 
> and I almost forgot, all three of us belong to the discord server, and while its mainly top crowley content, we do give out sneak peaks of the next chapter, a bit of info about what will happen in this Dragon AU and more! Will see you guys there!
> 
> [Top Crowley Discord](https://discord.gg/9Jsdaek)


	3. Good in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh Hi guys! This chapter has been written by RyvenDream (me, the artist) and it’s been a minute!!! Sorry for the slow updates with the chapters, but they are being written, don’t worry guys there’s more to come.
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank OneofWebs, beautiful_flowers, and SebastianMoranhasarrived for editing and OneofWebs as well for beta reading and giving me some writing advice!! 
> 
> Chapter updates are coming, don't you worry guys and the story will pick up pace soon! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

The rain continued for what seemed like hours as the two sat around the fire. Crowley was letting his wound get settled by the poultice Aziraphale had made for him as he allowed the fox fur to dry by the fire’s heat. They laid in silence, the fire being their only company. 

Crowley sought to at least open the conversation again, since they were to potentially be future mates. They might as well get to know one another.

“So, what’s a Glider like you doing this far in the south?” Crowley inquired as he reached his claws in to stroke the fire, keeping it bright. Aziraphale, who had been staring off, jolted a bit at the sudden question. Turning his gaze from the fire to Crowley. He tapped his claws, Crowley noticed. 

“There’s better prey around here, and I needed some time...  _ away _ from where I was.” Aziraphale answered. His gaze turned towards the entrance of their sheltering, his eyes seemed clouded. Crowley cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question, angel.” Crowley replied, curiosity bleeding into his tone.

“ _ Angel _ ?” That caught Aziraphale’s attention entirely. He was confused, the two had gone from enemies to close friends in a matter of an hour or so. Crowley’s pet names were a drastic step, but one Aziraphale could possibly meet head on.

“Well,  _ Dear,  _ as far as it concerns you, that was my only reason. The Northern frost has taken over our Tribes hunting grounds, leaving the prey sparse.” Aziraphale replied briskly. Crowley was taken aback, but found it almost fun. Crowley grinned, quirking a brow the two continued their back and forth. 

“Shouldn’t you be migrating with your Tribe?”

“Shouldn’t  _ you _ be getting ready for the upcoming Frost?” 

“Well yeah, but that still doesn’t answer  _ why  _ you aren’t with your Tribe on the migration.” Crowley relented, It was almost like he was avoiding the subject. Aziraphale moved to clean his fur, besides its initial fluff from air drying, it had puffed a bit from their conversation. 

He found it cute. 

“Well I-“ Aziraphale huffed, his head still buried in his fur, now cleaning it with more purpose, to avoid the question. Crowley noticed the now forceful licks he was giving to his mane, working his teeth to clear out non-existent knots. He almost felt bad, pushing for an answer Aziraphale wasn’t ready to give. He laid his head down on his paws, watching as Aziraphale now fidgeted under his gaze. 

He sighed,”I just didn’t want to be there. I- my wings.” Aziraphale mumbled out, not looking Crowley in the eye, raised his wings at their mention. Crowley was confused. 

_ ‘Wings?’  _ He questioned internally,  _ ‘what about his wings?’ _

“What’s wrong with your wings? As far as I can see they look pretty decent to me.”  _ Pretty beautiful, in my opinion. _

Aziraphale seemed to pull his wings tighter around his body as lightning struck close, followed by the thunder that rumbled nearby. 

“They’re too small.” Aziraphale mumbled out, the fire reflecting the sadness in his eyes. He was looking outside again; the sun had set and the rain seeming to bring some semblance of comfort in a sullen way. Crowley couldn’t understand. His wings looked perfectly fine, though he admittedly hadn’t seen too many Snow Gliders, save for the Tribe meetings each year that he didn’t care to attend. He picked his head up again and cocked it to the side. 

“So, what? You can’t fly properly or something?” He questioned further, Aziraphale nodded slowly as he turned his blue eyes towards Crowley. 

They seemed to hold a deeper sadness as the fire illuminated them. The two held their gaze for what seemed like hours. The fire danced between the two, only having the spell broken at the strike of lightning and thunder. It was an awkward silence that stretched afterwards between the two, something was building between them. Crowley could tell, guess that was an upside if the two were to be mates in the future. 

Aziraphale’s face scrunched just enough for his tongue to poke out and a crease forming between his brows as he asked,“Since you’re asking me questions I guess I have to ask you one, right?”

Crowley nodded.

“So, what’s a dragon like you biting off, by the looks of it, more than you can chew? I mean, well- why hunt something so dangerous that it leaves a practical hole in your shoulder?” He asked. Voice getting high as he looked at him with those baby blue eyes. Crowley was touched by Aziraphale’s concern, chuckling a bit as he took note of how his shoulder wasn’t as painful as before. 

Aziraphale genuinely cared, and he cherished that.

“That Auroch would’ve fed the Tribe for a week, two at tops. I wanted to cut everyone a break, since we’re all saving up food for, like you said: the Winter Frost. The food that the hunting parties bring in gets split in half or more to dry and store for the winter, so we’re gonna be rationing food soon.” He explained. Aziraphale seemed intrigued, though that crease between his brows seemed to give way to another question. “What? Something not adding up with the stories you were told, Dove?” He teased with a small grin. 

“Well it’s just, for us as cubs-  _ me _ especially, the elder always spoke about how the Southern Tribe would over hunt the lands. Leaving the land bare and dead, how you’d hunt the biggest so as to have all for yourselves…” Aziraphale trailed off, dropping his gaze and his face flushed at the stories he was told. Crowley sighed and gave him a tired smile at the craziness of it all.

”No angel, for us the only time we hunt the biggest prey is during the Solstice Ceremony every five years, and even then, it’s only the newly named Tribe warriors that get to do that after their Wing Ceremony.” Crowley explained softly, his smile turning genuine as Aziraphale’s attention was caught up in Crowley’s explanation. 

The rest of the evening carried on as such; the two asking questions back and forth. The fire slowly settled as the rain seemed to lighten up to a drizzle. Aziraphale gave a large yawn as he attempted to find a comfortable position to sleep in on the caves hard, cold ground. 

“I have a small nest further in I can move closer for you, if you want.” Crowley offered. 

Aziraphale’s attention was piqued at the thought of a soft fur bed to lay in rather than the hard cave floor. Made only slightly more comfortable by the pelts laid about, taking note of his shoulder though, he started to protest as Crowley stood and walked further back into the cave. “No wait! Your shoulder, I’m fine sleeping on the ground for tonight. I don’t want you to overwork yourself, dear.” 

“What? My shoulder feels fine, Dove. See?” Crowley moved his arm around a bit, but winced when he stretched it forward too far. Aziraphale still watched closely as Crowley pulled some of the heavy furs from the nest. Laying them on the floor as he dug a shallow divot and filled it with the heavy furs. He fixed them so that they laid in the divot smoothly, kneading the furs slightly to make them softer and more comforting. He turned to Aziraphale and smiled softly as the Gilder’s sleepy eyes seemed entranced by the now made nest. 

“Come lie down here, Angel, and get some rest. I’ll keep the fire going and watch the entrance.” He said softly as Aziraphale moved into the next, circling and kneading the fur before laying down and closing his eyes. For a few minutes, Crowley thought Aziraphale was asleep, before he opened his eyes again. 

“Don’t you need to rest as well, dear? After hunting that Auroch and all.” Aziraphale asked quietly, as he was once again lulled to sleep. Crowley looked towards the dying fire and the rain outside. He yawned and nodded as he laid a few inches away from the angel. 

They slept for the rest of the night.

————————————

Crowley woke to find himself nestled close to Aziraphale. He froze, but relaxed when he realized that he was still asleep, chest rising and falling slowly, and Crowley moved to stretch. Turning towards the front of the cave, their fire had died during the night and the rain seemed to have stopped. Walking towards the entrance, the sun had risen recently, meaning that the prey would be waking right about now. 

_ ‘Some early hunting wouldn’t hurt, maybe a big buck for the angel as thanks.’  _

As he set out he noticed that his shoulder was starting to twinge a bit. ‘ _ Might have to get Aziraphale to look at it again once I get back.’ _

Crowley stepped quietly through the overgrowth, making sure to keep down wind and in the early morning shadows. He sniffed the air around him and caught the scent of deer. His luck for the day piqued as he soon spotted the herd in a nearby grove, spread out amongst the trees. He crouched low as he spotted a huge buck grazing nearby. 

He made his way towards it slowly, softly stepping over twigs and leaf debris. The buck shot its head up as he grew closer, making the dragon lay still before it returned to its grazing, silence grew as Crowley stepped closer and closer still, and before the buck could look again he pounced, sending the herd scattering as he tussled with it on the ground. 

He battled to stay over the bucks back as he sunk his jaws into its neck, readjusting it as he effectively snapped it and choked its airway,Holding it there for a few minutes to make sure it was dead before releasing his grip. He licked the blood from his jaws as he moved to grab the bucks scruff and half carry and drag it back towards his makeshift den, to where Aziraphale lay sleeping. 

  
  


Crowley got back to the cave right as the rain started again; Aziraphale still turned over on his back as he continued to sleep. Crowley chuckled at the weird domestic air of it all. Just yesterday he was hunting for the whole of the tribe and there he was now, shoulder platched and bringing food to his would-be mate. 

He’d had plenty of possible mates over the decades, and though they hadn’t all accepted the breakup, they understood. Crowley was only looking for someone who saw him as who he was, not just the popular dragon that the Tribe relied on, rallied behind, and looked up to as their best warrior. But as someone who just wanted to have a family and mate to take care of. He dropped the buck by the fire from the previous night and walked over to Aziraphale. Though he didn’t want to wake him (he looked so peaceful in his sleep) the day was getting away from them, the rain would soon be starting again, and he’d appreciate the poultice on his wound to be renewed.

Craning his head down, he nudged Aziraphale. ”Angel, wake up. The day has started and I’ve got some food for you.” He teased. Aziraphale continued to snooze. Crowley sighed as he tried again.

And again. 

“Hello? Aziraphale, wakey wakey, rise and shine, please?”

“Earth to Aziraphale? I’d like it if you’d please wake up before this buck goes bad!”

And still nothing. With his patience running low he snapped a loud, ”Get up Aziraphale!” 

In an instant Aziraphale’s’s eyes snapped open, he quickly turned back over to his stomach, and recoiled from Crowley, breathing fast as he flinched back from the dragons attempt to reach out. He was confused,  _ ‘why such a strong reaction? Yes, I yelled at him to wake up and shocked him out of it but I’d probably get yelled at more than anything.’ _

Crowley sat back as Aziraphale got his breathing under control, the awkward silence growing. He cocked his head as Aziraphale’s wings and fur slowly laid flat, his gaze seemed far off and clouded, he jerked his head to turn and lick at his fur to help it, his wings dropping as he tucked them back close to his side. 

Crowley was thrown for a loop at this point, utterly stumped. Should he be comforting him? Should he ask what’s wrong? ‘ _ Yelling was the problem, you idiot!’ _

“Ah, you seemed to have scared me a bit, Crowley! What, uh, what seems to be the problem?” He asked weakly, a small, nervous smile playing on his face. Sitting now, he was hunched over, curled in on himself, his ears folded back. 

Crowley gave an awkward smile as he tilted his head towards the buck by the front of the cave, ”I brought a buck for you, as a sort of repayment for giving me the fox and helping healing my shoulder.”

Aziraphale’s ears perked a bit at the mention of food, following Crowley’s tilt towards said buck at the front of the cave. Face brightening up even further at the size of it, and much to Crowley’s small glow of glee, his stomach made an audible rumble. Though to his surprise he seemed to stay put, looking to Crowley for something. 

“What?” He questioned. 

“Aren’t you going to eat first? Or at least get your fair share of it?” He answered.

“No no, this is for you as a whole. Again, as a thanks for yesterday.” He repeated again. He could see how hungry Aziraphale was. It was practically rolling off of him, as a whole. Crowley gave him an encouraging nod to help him along, and with it, Aziraphale stood from where he was sitting, previously slouched in on himself, and paced over to where the buck laid. 

“I’ll head out again before the rain gets heavier, catch myself something to eat and grab uh, horsetail right?” He asked as he sauntered towards the mouth of the cave, offering a warm smile as Aziraphale nodded before moving his head down to take a hesitant bite, before quickly chomping down hard on the still warm flesh. Still smiling , Crowley stepped out into the open, setting out into a trot along any given path and grabbed horsetail on the way, tying it loosely with some plant stems nearby, and then returned later with a fish he’d caught by a nearby river.

He got back just as the rain was beginning to get heavier, Aziraphale was cleaning the blood off of his paws and muzzle, grooming himself of the mess he’d made of his pristine fur earlier. He perked up when he saw Crowley limped in through the opening with the horsetail from earlier, quickly standing and going over to take the horsetail and lead him towards the fur nest.

”My dear lay down, how long has it been acting up?” He questioned.

“Ah, a bit after I caught that buck for you.” Crowley answered as Aziraphale undid the tie and began making the poultice. The rain increasing in its intensity as he worked. The silence that settled over the two was comfortable though hidden underneath, tense. What had happened earlier was on both of their minds, as he finished applying the poultice Crowley asked:

”What  _ was _ that earlier, angel?”.

Aziraphale tensed up, ears pulled flat as he sat by where Crowley was laying on the furs, staring out into the rain, not being able to tell if he was simply ignoring the question or thinking of an answer. 

“You don't  _ have _ to say if you don’t want to, Aziraphale. I just wanted to know so it won't happen again in the future.” Crowley relented. 

Aziraphale’s gaze soon found Crowley’s, his eyes now a stormy color. He looked away and sighed. “It’s nothing Crowley. Just a bad dream, is all.”

It was a lie, just by how tense his shoulders were and that little crease between his brows showing up again. It didn’t suit Aziraphale, lying. Didn’t sit well with how he looked, with his soft white fur and his opalescent feathers. Those blue eyes that he could get lost in no matter the time or place. “Like I said, you don’t have to tell me. Though, it was the sudden yelling from me, yeah?” he questioned. 

The air was left silent by his quiet reply of “yes”. He nodded as Aziraphale slowly settled next to him as the two watched the rain increase and then suddenly stop. 

“Ugh, I hate when the weather does this.” He muttered as he stood up and shook himself, ginger tail twitching on the ground. Aziraphale raised a questioning brow, ears still slightly pulled back as he gazed up at the scaled dragon. “The weather here is never consistent, one minute it’s raining like you just saw and then the sun decides to pop out and say ‘hello! Thought you missed me!” He exclaimed. Putting on a small smile as he turned to look at Aziraphale. 

“I take it you have somewhere to be?” He questioned gently. Aziraphale looked at him confused before realizing what he was saying. 

“Yes! Yes I do, since the rain stopped and all.” 

Shaking his fur and doing a once over of his wings, quickly preening before following Crowley; shaking them out a bit. The air was slightly humid now, with the rain having stopped and the sun coming out, it gave the air both its freshness and stickiness. 

“So, I take it you need to head back?” Crowley asked, trying to lighten the silence.

“Yes, I’m actually waiting for a friend of mine to come and get me. I only ever came down here for better hunting, like I said.” He answered, looking towards the sky as the sun peeked through the grey fading clouds. Crowley couldn’t help but stare at him again, the sun seemed to catch the light in his fur. It was almost like he was glowing. His revere was broken as Aziraphale spoke again.

“Though, I don't know where exactly to meet him, but he said he would be there to help me fly back to the other members.” he admitted, his eyes searching the clouds a bit before turning to Crowley. “I don’t suppose you could lead me to the border? I’m uh, not familiar with the landscape is all.” He chuckled softly.

“Sure, it’s a bit of a trek. I’m surprised you aren’t willing to fly though angel.” He pondered aloud as he lead the way farther north of the territory. Aziraphale followed close behind him, the path seemingly familiar. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed,”there’s that tree from a day earlier.”before walking close to examine it. The tree seemed to be growing buds at its green leaves, small pink petals peaking through them. Aziraphale cooed quietly as he walked closer to examine them, Crowley watching him in curiosity as he sat on his back haunches to examine closer, tail flat on the ground to keep balance. His ears perked as he continued looking, he wiggles slightly in excitement. 

“These are apple blossoms Crowley! I’ve never seen one in bloom before, or even up close!” He excitedly exclaimed as he looked towards Crowley, a true smile on his face, a small wiggle in excitement. 

He chucked as Aziraphale’s tail thumped with glee. “What? You’ve never seen an apple tree before angel?” 

“No, they’re rare up north due to the ground being cold and bare the majority of the year; it leaves the weaker tree roots having difficulty growing. I’ve studied them from the scrolls I’ve.. collected-” he explained, as he lowered himself, his smile dimming. The worry was back, ‘ _ what happened to him in his tribe that get him so downcast and worried all the time?’. _

“You alright there Dove?” He asked softly, moving closer towards him but not touching. He nodded, turning his head to Crowley, that crease was there again. “So… what can you tell me about this tree then?” He asked. 

Aziraphale’s eyes seemed to brighten as he went into a full explanation of the tree, when it’s in bloom, what apples they produced, and how long it must’ve been here that it was still growing strong.

“How do you know all this? Seems like you’ve been studying them for at least a millennia, angel.” He complimented as Aziraphale’s cheeks heated a bit, the smile that had returned fell for a moment before it broke through and he giggled. 

Nodding his head, Aziraphale said, “Yes, I have! I love reading and scribing, the world has _so much_ happening in it and _so many_ scrolls to read and events to write down. It’s all so wonderful to read about the _Four Seers_ _Journey _or _The Battle at White Peak_, and so many other stories to read. Isn’t that wonderful?” He replied with softness in his voice. 

Crowley was enamored with the seeming joy radiating from him, he nodded as Aziraphale continued on about his works and collection. The joy as he spoke about it made Crowley smile as the two started back out towards the border, bonding over the quirkiest of things. 

Aziraphale’s earlier ramblings of flora and plant life earlier had Crowley share his own endeavors in learning about plant life. How he’s scraped together small notes from the Seers in his tribe and did his own field work when out on hunts, making small mental notes to write down when he gets back. 

They arrived at the border in bright spirits, both laughing at the shenanigans of Crowley’s tribe members - in near tears at the laughter they shared. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, I can’t-!” Aziraphale stopped to sit and laugh, tears in his eyes as Crowley sat next to him.

“But he did! Gadreel had to stay in the Seers den for a month because of the stunt he pulled!” Crowley exclaimed through laughter, the two continued their laughter. The air around them was comfortable and warm as they started to settle down. Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley. 

“So wa-wait, does that mean that that animal you were hunting was you trying to show him up?” He giggled, having said giggle turn more into his free giggling. 

“ _ We-ell _ ..” Crowley responded, before Aziraphale lightly pushed his good shoulder in jest at his answer. The two quieted down as they gazed out beyond the territory’s border. Crowley felt a weight sink in his chest as he realized that this was it. After this Crowley willl never see him again. He turned to him, seeing Aziraphale’s eyes look out beyond the scent line.

“So uh, I guess this is it, huh, dove?” He turned to Aziraphale, giving a bittersweet smile to him. Aziraphale sighed silently and gave a minute nod, before he blinked and turned to him. 

“It doesn’t  _ have _ to be the last time we see each other though.” Aziraphale offered. 

Crowley gave a questioning look towards him as he continued, “Well, we had such a good time out together and well, I... I don’t  _ really _ have anyone to hang out with in my tribe so, uhm…” he trailed off dropping his gaze. 

“Well, I  _ guess  _ we could meet back up. If you wanted too?” Crowley replied hope peeking through his voice as he asked the question. 

“Yes! I’d love to come back and visit if you’re amiable?” He asked excitedly as his wings spread a bit and his tail tip started swinging happily. 

Crowley nodded quickly, ”I’m bored often in my tribe so, it’d be nice to do something out of the ordinary.” He explained with a small smile. 

Aziraphale gave a wiggle of happiness as he opened his wings fully, a genuine smile given to him as he took to the air, his wings glittered in the light. He turned to look at Crowley with a smile.

“Meet back here, right dear?” He asked. 

Crowley nodded with a smile, eyes shining like fire, as he gazed at Aziraphale. 

“I say meet here every, let’s say, one to two weeks? Just to see how this goes?” Crowley offered. 

Aziraphale nodded excitedly before offering a farewell and flew off. Crowley signed. Over the course of a day he’d had his shoulder punctuated and patched up, was offered a courtship that he was beginning to accept much faster than he thought possible, and the overall funny thing about this was that he was happy about it, ecstatic even. Here was a dragon who knew nothing about him and was giving him a chance to be someone he  _ wanted _ to be. Someone who wasn’t the top dragon in the Tribe, someone who could be openly caring and soft to another and not face some sort of ridicule. 

He turned back, heading to the tribe with a lightness in his chest and butterflies in his belly. Only smiling more when he caught a familiar scent. 

“And exactly  _ where _ in Azazel's  _ balls,  _ have you been?!” shouted a voice. Crowley smiles as he turned towards the voice. 

“Good to see you too, Gadreel!”

————————————

The fly back had made Aziraphale’s wings sore, but it didn’t seem to bother him, as it were. His mind racing at the prospect of meeting Crowley again. Though these thoughts would repeatedly run into the same problem. He was a Southern Fire Lizard: an enemy to the Tribe. 

_ ‘And?’,  _ came a small voice in the back of his mind,  _ “He’s the only dragon so far to show you any kindness besides Raphael. Be grateful he didn’t tear your throat out!’ _

“But he doesn’t really seem like the type of dragon to attack without reason.” He spoke aloud, landing for another break. Even with eating before he left, he still got winded easily. After a while he reached the camp again. Raphael had said he’d be back in a few days, sadly not specifying just how many. He wandered back into the tribes center before heading towards the den he shared with Gabriel, it never felt like his as the centuries came and went. Instead it was just somewhere where he slept for the night, rather than a true home. He stepped inside, walking over to his side of the nest. Though he and Gabriel were mates, they never slept like it. 

Walking over to the corner, he pulled a small satchel from his side of the den, made from worn leather and a wooden button with a dove carved in it were it’s only decor, as he pulled it from where it was hidden in a hole by stones and furs. Holding it he contemplated much of what he had thought before.

’ _ You could leave you know?’ _

His claws dug into the leather slightly. He could leave, run,  _ go somewhere away from here.  _ He moved to hold the satchel close to his chest, it still smelled new even after all these centuries of it being hidden and safe. It was a gift, from a time long past that Aziraphale cherished with the whole of his heart. The book came from that same time, before everything changed for the worst. He turned his head to where it lay hidden. It was a book he never pulled out in front of Gabriel, and with good cause, seeing as what happened to the rest of his scroll collection. 

The mess was still laid out at the front of the den. 

It held cherished memories and the start of when everything went downhill. The smallest of highs and the lowest of lows. From his parents, to…

He sighed. “It won’t do you any good to wallow in the past Aziraphale.” He berated himself. ‘ _ But is it really any better to ignore and not deal with the situation?’  _

He sat and contemplated what to do with his time: whether to wallow in self pity and shame or try to do something in the smallest bit productive. He heard heavy wing flapping outside the den, he hurriedly put the satchel back in its hiding spot and rushed to see Raphael. He recognized those wing beats anywhere by how it gave his sad heart hope. Raphael landed and folded his wings, turning to see Aziraphale. 

“Oh thank the Gods you’re here, I was afraid I had to go searching through the snow to find you!” Raphael chuckled as he nuzzled Aziraphale’s head, which was returned in kind. Aziraphale gave a small smile, and chuckled.

”No, if anything you’d have to find me hidden under all the furs I’ve got.”

Raphael shook his head fondly, “You ready to go, then?” Spreading his wings again. 

Aziraphale seemed to hesitate, he turned to look back at the den and suddenly came up with an idea. It seemed selfish, but it could work. 

“Aziraphale?” 

“Can I ask you to do something for me, Raphael?” He asked, turning to face the older glider. 

Raphael furrowed his brow but nodded, following the blond glider towards the den. He followed him inside and stopped when he felt paper beneath his claws. He thought nothing of it until he looked closer, turning pieces over and seeing writing and illustrations, his stomach dropped. 

“Aziraphale, what- what, Aziraphale  _ what happened here?  _ What is this?”, his voice hard and angered. Aziraphale had his back to him, frozen as he turned his head slightly to acknowledge the question asked. He turned back, reaching for the satchel from earlier. He grabbed the one book hidden from Gabriel’s earlier carnage and a small fur pelt that held sentimental value above all. Placing them in the satchel he handed it to Raphael, who seemed confused as he was handed it. 

“I want you to keep this safe for me please, you saw what he did to the rest of them, Raphael. I don’t want this one to meet the same fate.” He pleaded, eyes tired as Raphael slowly accepted the satchel. He held it lightly, like the treasure it was with what it held inside.

“What do you want me to do with it?” He asked as he pulled it over his head onto his shoulder, following Aziraphale out of the den. Aziraphale walked towards the Seers den, and gestured inside. 

“Please hide it for me. Like I said, I don’t want it to have the same fate as the rest of my collection. You know why that book is special, and you know why that fur is too. Please, I’m begging you keep them safe for me. He won’t go snooping about in the Seer’s den, especially when I know you’ll hide it.” Raphael sighed heavily, walking into the den and taking the satchel from his shoulder. 

It would be best to hide it by his nest. Even if Gabriel noticed Aziraphale’s lack of reading material he’s not smart enough nor dumb enough to go snooping through his side of the den, especially with his title as Head Seer. Tucking it deep under and into his furs in a corner by the wall Raphael walked back out, finding Aziraphale waiting anxiously. 

“Now, we can leave.” Aziraphale smiled sadly as he opened his wings, followed by Raphael as the two left, heading towards the migration grounds. 

The flight went as it always did, only without the feeling of shame sitting in Aziraphale’s stomach as they took breaks for him to rest his wings. The two slept once the sun had set, Raphael curled around him to keep him warm. Once the sun rose and they had eaten, they were off once again, reaching the rest of the Tribe by mid-day. 

The Tribe was bustling, even after their arrival to the migration grounds days prior they were still getting everything situated. As the two landed, the Tribe members seemed to give them a wide berth as Aziraphale walked through. He lowered his head as he looked around the sneering gaze of fellow tribe members while Raphael raised himself to his full height. He wasn’t one to fight as he was one to intimidate, what with being the biggest glider in the tribe he had the scare factor in play when patients didn’t want to cooperate or, like in this case, when other dragons didn’t have anything pleasant to do or say to Aziraphale. 

He walked Aziraphale to his new shared den with Gabriel, and Gabriel walked out to meet them. Raphael touched his muzzle to Aziraphale head as he walked into the den, head lowered and avoiding Gabriel’s gaze. Gabriel ignored him as he walked past, opting to eye the Seer in front of them. Raphael held the leaders gaze, which now was a stare. The two often bumped heads when it came to Aziraphale’s care. Raphael was at his aid when he was involved, and Gabriel didn’t care about his mate’s ‘useless’ wishes.

The tension was heavy as Raphael growled, tail swishing back and forth as he walked away. It was best not to start something he had no support on, especially with his other Tribe members. Save for a few who decided to hear him out, like his apprentice or the other Seers who gave him the time of day. Gabriel huffed as he went back into the den where Aziraphale worked meekly to tidy up what nature had brought in with leaves and other debris. 

“Figured you’d stay behind. You’re always one to slack off aren’t you,  _ sunshine?” _ He mocked as his mate bustled about, keeping his head low and not talking back. He growled before speaking again, shaking Aziraphale out of his anxious tidying.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Aziraphale!” Gabriel demanded. Aziraphale froze where he stood, slowly turned his head to face Gabriel. His eyes clouded as he gazed past his mates shoulder. 

Gabriel snorted in annoyance.”Maybe if you weren’t such a glutton you would’ve been able to join us for the migration.” He muttered out as he walked towards the den entrance again. 

“It’s- it’s not that I’m- I’m  _ fat _ it’s just, it’s- it’s just,”  _ it’s my wings _ . His thoughts stopped short when Gabriel turned his cold, purple gaze to him. 

”Your wings, Aziraphale? Really? That  _ same _ excuse  _ again _ ? We  _ both  _ know that’s a lie, sunshine.” He flatly said. 

Aziraphale shrunk where he stood, pulling his wings close to his body to appear smaller as he curled his tail around him, as though he wasn’t there. 

“Though, I shouldn’t be so surprised to see that you believe what the no account Seer tells you. You follow him around like a lost cub.” He growled. 

Aziraphale had known Raphael for as long as he’s been alive, he’s been there for him no one was and here he was, facing the thought that maybe Raphael was wrong. But Raphael would gain nothing by lying to him, and he’d given no reason to lose his trust but-

“—what with how pudgy you are I’m not surprised. Maybe your little hoarde of worthless paper wouldn’t have been made to pay.” Gabriel continued. Aziraphale hadn’t been listening until he mentioned his scrolls, his head snapping up to look at Gabriel head on. The betrayal resting in his chest was a familiar feeling but one he’d never get used to. 

“You said you wouldn’t touch them. You promised.” He whispered.

“I didn’t promise anything, Aziraphale. You must be thinking wrong.” He replied as he stepped out of the den into the opening. Aziraphale was left in a state of confusion ’ _ he promised I know he did. He  _ swore  _ it’ _

He moved himself, trying to disperse the tension in his body as he walked towards his side of the nest. He curled himself in as tightly as he could, wanting to not exist in this moment.

‘ _ But if you didn’t exist then who would get to go out to help Raphael with herb collecting? Or to meet Crowley again soon?’ _

** _‘Crowley’_ ** that was another small blessing he supposed, meeting Crowley. The Fire Lizard seemed genuinely kind, asking if he was alright when he stupidly reacted to being woken up, bringing him a large buck as a thank you for his shoulder. He seemed nice. 

‘ _ I wonder if this is truly a blessing from the gods.’  _ were his last thoughts as sleep took him, and he dreamed of dark scales and golden eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER DROP YALL!!
> 
> I can’t tell yall how sorry I am for this long of a wait for a chapter update! We currently don’t have a beta reader and I zine stuff came up so I was swapped a tad for the holidays, but here’s the chapter!! 
> 
> And as stated earlier, we are currently beta-less! If you have some experience in being a beta or just want to help by being a beta for us it would be greatly appreciated and please let us know! -RyvenDream

Throughout the week, it seemed as though Aziraphale’s time away from the Tribe was all a dream, that he hadn’t met Crowley and been able to take some time for himself, hadn’t been able to feel the most relaxed he’s ever felt since becoming mates with Gabriel. 

For now, he was carrying a small doe towards the front of the den he shared with Gabriel. He felt the other tribe members’ stares burn through his fur and into his spine, the shame weighing down in his chest. 

It wasn’t that big of a doe, merely 4 years of age, barely mature. He hadn’t been reprimanded for it, but he knew it still wouldn’t fill his stomach. 

He settled on the inside of the den, away from sneers and disgusted looks. Away from the laughter and whispers, and started eating. He chewed as his mind wandered, back to the warm air of the South and the tall trees that inhabited the landscape, back to ebony scales and yellow eyes. 

He sighed and swallowed. Ever since he came back, things seemed to start growing fuzzy in his mind. 

He found himself daydreaming often, staring off more now than ever when he shared grooming sessions with Raphael. His mind always came back to the den Crowley had shared with him, how he _ cared _ when Aziraphale was upset and how he didn’t care for Aziraphale’s excessive eating habits. 

All because he gave a fox to him and treated his shoulder. 

‘_Do I really deserve such kind treatment from a stranger?’ _He thought as he finished off the doe, stomach still growling as he picked up the remains and carried it out of the camp. He kept his head down and tucked his wings close to his side so as to not draw attention to himself from others. Even if in some way it was wanted, that attention. 

He buried the doe at the base of a tree far from the camp and pressed his forehead against the bark. He thanked Jormün for her blessing of food and asked for the doe to carry on in her lush grove as he moved away from the tree and headed back to the camp. Walking back into the campgrounds unnoticed, Aziraphale planned to spend the rest of his day laying in his half of the nest while Gabriel was out and dealing with Tribe matters. Walking past the Seers den he bumped into someone as they exited the den. 

”Apologizes! I was uh, in my own head for a moment—” Aziraphale looked up to see cold blues eyes staring down at him, the eyes narrowing before stalking away. 

‘_Ezekiel’ _

Aziraphale has tried often in the past to make friends early on to other dragons, Ezekiel being one such attempt, as the young glider was Raphael's apprentice and the two often spent time together. Though, watching him walk away without any acknowledgement nor apology, it seemed he shared the same attitude towards Aziraphale as the rest of the tribe. Aziraphale’s eyes drooped, exhaustion seeping into his bones again as had been happening often over the past week. 

He could smell him before he felt the muzzle on his cheek, turning his gaze to his left there was Raphael with an apologetic look on his face. The Seer pulled back as the two turned to look over the camp sighing,”I’m sorry, Aziraphale.”

“Whatever for, Raphael?” Not looking at the Seer as his tired gaze wandered further off over the campgrounds and his tribe mates. 

His gaze turned towards the South. 

Nothing seemed to be right anymore. Nothing seemed to _ feel _ right anymore. The stares and judgment from others seemed to feel more potent and sharper than before, from Ezekiel’s cold shoulder to Raziel’s petty comments on his fur and his weight, his _ everything _. Aziraphale was drained of all the energy he could give, and it seemed as though the world was turning dull. Staying in the nest and staring at the wall as the days passed seemed to be his only sense of normalcy. He no longer had his scrolls. 

He was spiraling into a routine of self-neglect. 

‘_ And just when I thought I was getting better…’ _ he mourned as he left the Seer’s side to do as he’s done days prior. 

Lay down and watch the world go by. 

—-

He was persuaded to leave the camp one morning by Raphael’s persistence, ‘to get you out of that hoard of vultures for a bit.’ he had told Aziraphale. He sighed and squinted as the sun peeked over the horizon, shaking himself and stretching his limbs as he stepped over the roots of tall redwood trees. He barely remembered what had happened when the two got back to the campsite, though he does remember the conversation the two shared. 

It was short and to the point. 

“If you ever need my help to leave the Tribe or need my help, please let me know.” Raphael was earnest as he spoke, his eyes tinged with sorrow and determination. It was an idea and promise between the two Raphael had made just then. To get Aziraphale _ out _ . To get him away from the tribe and their gazes, their comments and sneers, away from _ Gabriel, _ he had said. But Gabriel put up with him right? He’s the reason as to why he’s still here, why he still has a place to sleep and eat. 

A reason as to why he still thinks of this Tribe as ‘home’. 

_ ‘You know this tribe hasn’t been home for a while now, stop kidding yourself.’ _

“Well as far as I know, this is the only home I have.” He muttered head, low and acting as though he wasn’t there. He glanced over to the prey the morning patrol had brought in, and spotted a decently sized doe again. It was almost the same size as yesterday’s, and he quickly walked over towards it. Though it seemed like the gods were seeking to darken his day already. It was snatched up and he quickly grabbed what was next. A wild ram, though not as large as the doe, still had enough meat to get him through the day with a quick snack of two if he were to go out to get it from the forest. 

He heard a snicker from behind him as he walked towards his den to eat, ”Guess you can never get enough, huh _ Zira? _”

_ ‘Raziel’ _ his stomach felt weighed down by stones and the heaviest of metals, he suddenly lost his appetite as he stood frozen, back towards Raziel. The crowd around the pile seemed to stop moving and fall silent. Raziel chuffed as he continued.

“Maybe it’d be best if you left the ram for someone who needs it Zira, since it looks as though you’ve had more than enough to eat for today.” He was at a crossroads, though his feet moved on their own. Slowly walking back towards the pile to put the ram back, his jaws clamped down harder on its hide. He tasted the blood that seeped through, his stomach rumbling as he jerked to crane his neck to put the ram down and turned to leave before he was stopped by a rumbling voice. 

“Aziraphale hasn’t eaten at all today, though. Surely you wouldn’t deprive a Tribe member of a basic need for the day, Would you, _ Raziel? _” Raphael came through the crowd, tribe members giving him a wide berth as he stopped near where Aziraphale stood. Raphael’s gaze was cold and stern as Raziel's ears pulled back, dusted muzzle pulled into a snarl and growled softly. His brown mane bristling as he stalked away from the pile, lacking any food in his jaws. 

Raphael walked over to pluck the ram from the pile, before turning towards Aziraphale. He stood frozen with his back towards the Seer, with so many emotions coursing through him. More pronounced emotions were the feelings of shame and fear, that he was so weak that he needed help from a _ Seer _ to simply eat. He felt Raphael’s wing brush his side to have him follow towards the Seer’s den, and it ended as quickly as it began. 

It was like an everyday event that the tribe had hardwired in themselves. 

‘_ Mock Aziraphale at least once a day to make sure he feels worthless.’ _He thought as he continued to hear the sharp remarks from behind him. Many didn’t care to lower their voices, and though he knew what they were saying, it was all fuzz to his ears by now. 

The two entered the den, Raphael giving a trill to Jody as they passed. She was a stern Seer when it came to those injured and in her care, and a trusted second in command to Raphael. She didn’t ask questions when Aziraphale came into the den, though didn’t mock him in any way. She was as close to a friend as Aziraphale had besides Raphael. 

The head Seer placed the ram down by an open nest towards the back, away from the noise and others’ questioning gaze if they were to look in. It was a quiet moment to eat and breathe for a while. Aziraphale moved to lay in the nest, settling himself as he looked at the ram next to him and as Aziraphale looked at it longer, he got sick to his stomach. 

“You need to eat Aziraphale. Can we not go through this again, please?” Raphael pleaded softly. Aziraphale watched as the Seer nudged the ram towards him, and before he gave it a second thought, he bit into the meat. He couldn’t stop the groan of relief as he felt the blood and flesh deep into his mouth as he continued to chew. 

He tried to savour the ram as much as he could. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to get more from the pile, it’s just that it would give the other tribe members more reasons to come after him. He continued to eat as Raphael moved to check on something. Aziraphale couldn’t be bothered to care for now, his mind too focused on eating while he could. Jody turned back to look at him and chuckled warmly, giving a small grin as she turned back to sorting the herb storage. 

Aziraphale never spoke often to the other Seer, but he knew of the sharp eyes she had and the even sharper tongue when angry. 

She was a doting mother to any dragon that came into the den.

“You look like you haven’t slept in a while Aziraphale.” Jody still has her back to him, voice aloof, moving the sage from the hemlock. Aziraphale stayed silent as he continued to eat, licking his lips from the blood on them. He gave a soft trill in acknowledgment, before returning to his meal. 

Jody’s tail gave a twitch as she looked back at him, before she sighed, 

“Just make sure to take the remains out before you leave please.” Walking out with a clump of dead sage and leaving Aziraphale alone to his thoughts. 

He finished off the ram and licked its bones to collect as much meat as he could before he was to take it out of camp. His body weak as he did the same as he did the day prior, burying the remains and heading back into the Tribe.

‘_ What to do, what to do.. _’ as he lay on his side of the nest, curled in on himself, hiding under his wing. His mind was a buzz of fog as he tried to sleep, trying to think of anything to have him relax.

What came to his mind was a warm body and a nest of soft furs, a dragon with yellow eyes and black scales. 

‘_ Crowley!! _’ It clicked into place in his mind that they had offered to meet up again, in one to two weeks time. And as Aziraphale continued to think, he realized that a week has passed and now he could return to visit him. 

Return back to the den Crowley had and the warm nest and plentiful forest that made up the territory. 

A small smile graced his face as he continued to dream about the warm sun and the peacefulness of the forest, of being alone and no longer having to face the constant ridicule from his tribe members. 

He dreamt of peace. 

—-

He had a plan, to nap and wait until the camp settled in for bed. 

Sneak out into the night and make it to the South by daybreak. It was dark out as Aziraphale laid still in the nest of furs, he could hear Gabriel’s footsteps grow closer towards the den, and finally inside of it. 

Gabriel snorted and growled as he walked towards the nest, he clicked his tongue,

“Should’ve guessed you’d spend the whole day holed up in here doing _ nothing _.” 

Aziraphale heard him move to lay down behind him, tensing up at Gabriel’s close presence. He curled tighter and waited with bated breath for Gabriel’s own breathing to even out. Before long, the den was silent once more. Slowly, Aziraphale moved to unwind from his curled position and glanced to Gabriel on the other side of the den. 

It all felt like a dream now, to gaze at his arranged mate and wonder what would happen if he were to cross the nest and lay alongside Gabriel’s back, if everything would return to normal. But that was a lie, he knew if he did, Gabriel would growl at him, reprimand him. 

The last time he did such a thing he wound up in the Seer’s den for a good while and was cornered by Gabriel and Sandalphon into never telling anyone as to how he got there. 

Not even Raphael, though Raphael was smarter than he looked. He never brought it up, but he now keeps a closer eye on Aziraphale whenever he was around Gabriel. 

Slowly he stood, muscles twinge from staying in the same curled position for so long and with each step, crept out of the den into the dark of the night. He was out in the open air but he still wasn’t out of the potential trouble he faced from his tribe mates. He slowly snuck out past the tribes camp border and took flight into the night air. 

It would take a while to reach the South by day break, taking breaks and flying continuously would wear him out but it would all be made up for with a quiet den and a soft nest made for him. 

—-

Aziraphale’s eyes were itchy as he reached the border, the sky a pale morning blue as he gazed down towards the evergreen forest below. His wings shook as he landed hard on the chilled ground, pulling and tucking them back into place as his muscles cried out in their soreness. Slowly, Aziraphale looked around at his surroundings, trying to see if he remembered where he was. 

‘_ Oh you idiot. The least you could have done for yourself is to have remembered where the damned den is.’ _Aziraphale berated himself as he slowly walked in the general direction of where the den would lay. He looked skyward as the sun was rising, squinting as his pupils adjusted. He closed them as the morning dew settled on his fur lightly, as the sun warmed his cold, stiff muscles. 

He continued on his way, passing tree after tree before he stumbled over a root of one, he lay on the ground in a daze as his vision came into focus to the tree towering over him. Blinking his sleep deprived mind worked as he gazed up at the blossoms over his head. 

Wait, _ Blossoms!! _

_‘The apple tree!!’ _ He exclaimed as he stood quickly, swaying slightly at the rush of blood and turned towards where the foliage split. Quickly trotting through and past the horsetail he saw when he was first escorted towards-

‘_The den!’ _He trilled softly as he walked through the small clearing and stepped into the den entrance. He looked around before his eyes fell onto the nest in front of him, he quickly walked over and plopped into it not caring to knead the furs before sleep took him. 

The scent of mint and pine needles his one comfort as he slept. 

—-

Aziraphale woke to the sun in his face and a warm body? Aziraphale turned his sleep fuzzed head to his right at was faced with black and orange scales and golden eyes gazing at him. He jumped back, only managing to roll onto his side as Crowley continued to look at him. 

Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale righted himself, licking his fur as he glared sleepily at the dragon across from him. “What brings you out here this time, angel?”

Aziraphale laid his head down again as his eyes grew heavy, muttering “it’s been a week already. I just wanted to stop by.”

“_ It’s already been a week?! _” Crowley exclaimed as Aziraphale opened an eye to gaze at the dragon next to him. He nodded in confusion as he raised his head from the ground, eyes tired as Crowley’s eyes looked to the ground. Their movement fast in thought. 

“Well I guess you caught me with my back turned, angel.” Crowley chuckled awkwardly and Aziraphale smiled at the absurdity of it all. Crowley sighed as he got up, shaking himself he turned to Aziraphale.

“You want anything? It's still early out, the prey is just getting out and such.” His snake-like tail extended out near Aziraphale’s paws as he leaned back and forth from paw to paw. Aziraphale’s first instinct was to say ‘no, I’m fine.’ or even ‘no, I’ve already eaten.’ But his stomach betrayed him before he could speak. 

Crowley smirked, his eyes soft and near glowing in the light as he jogged out of the den, the hair of his tail barely brushing under Aziraphales chin as he left. The silence of the den left Aziraphale to his thoughts and a new feeling in his chest. 

It wasn’t the oppressive feeling he always held in his chest, the feeling of fear and anxiety as he’d walk through the tribe or share a nest with Gabriel. It was a feeling that made his heart light, his stomach funny and his chest bright. Laying his head down again he slept the afternoon away. 

—-

Crowley jogged through the forest, the sun had just risen and the dew was settling, and Crowley had a courtship partner to feed. It’s not that Crowley had lost track of the week, no no no, it’s just that…

‘I’d lost track of the week.` He supplied lamely as he sniffed the air. Winter was fast approaching though it didn’t look like it, it had frozen overnight. His breathing left puffs in the air as he continued his search for food, crunching the stiff grass and twigs underneath him. It wasn’t long until he caught the scent of deer in the air and before the sun had passed its peak, he had a deer carcass on his back and a one in his jaws. 

With a tired sigh he dragged the prey through the dens opening, laying them down and he stretched himself and yawned. Shaking himself he looked towards Aziraphale’s sleeping form, the bags under his angels eyes were worrying. Other than the gauntness of his form. His disordered feathers and seemingly matted fur made his stomach turn. Quickly cleaning his muzzle he moved to nudge Aziraphale’s muzzle softly, Crowley’s deep rumble of a purr gently pulling Aziraphale from his sleep. 

Crowley sat back as Aziraphale shifted and opened his turquoise eyes, they still looked tired as he moved to stretch a bit; unfurling and stretching his wings as best he could. With his head still laying on the ground he turned his tired eyes to the black scaled dragon in front of him, giving a quiet greeting as he tried to wake up. 

Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale looked comfortable where he laid and though he didn’t want to wake him more his nudged his muzzle against Aziraphale again. Having him

face to where the deer lay. The glider raised his head as Crowley moved to drag the bigger deer towards him, stomach rumbling as he began to bite at the carcass’ muscle. Crowley watched with wrapped attention as the two ate in silence.

It didn’t feel tense, rather calm. Serene? There was no threat filled tension between the two and as Crowley gazed towards Aziraphale, he seemed content. No tension in his shoulders, his wings planted at his sides and his gaze, 

His gaze seemed _distant._

Not entirely there. Not in the moment. ‘_ I have no right to pry but...’_

“Angel, you ok?” Crowley rumbled as Aziraphale moved to lick between his claws, stopping at the question before he continued. Now the silence was layered with worry. Crowley looked over his companion and thought back to his worries earlier. The matted fur, disordered feather, and his gaunt frame. Aziraphale turned his head slightly to Crowley, mouth open to answer before he sighed. 

His gaze fell to his claws as he shifted his wings close around his frame, answering “just keeping an eye on my weight, my dear. Nothing more.”

Crowley felt a deep seated feeling of concern and worry; disturbed as Aziraphale seemed to shift away from the carcass as his eyes clouded over. Crowley licked his lips as he shifted his tail, the red fur and black scales brushing against Aziraphale’s own. Aziraphale’s eyes found his mouth giving him a skewed smile, eyes bright. 

“Eat, _ Please, _Dove.” Crowley laying his tail over Aziraphale’s now. In comfort as the glider lowered his head down, shoulders drawing up as he sniffed. By the end of the afternoon Aziraphale had managed to eat half of the deer before he shifted to lay back in the nest. Crowley finished his own as he moved to grab Aziraphale’s and save it later as dried meat, gazing to find the glider curled tight around himself in silence. 

Gaze clouded and distant as earlier. Crowley did as he planned with the meat and went to lay next to the glider. The two faced the opening as the sun met the horizon as they sat in silence. It was the same as earlier, on its surface they were content in each others presence. Muscles lax and Aziraphale’s breathing slow and even as Crowley looked next to him. 

Nothing he’s done today seemed to ease his partner. Something was wrong, and it was a deep seated, planted into his being, type of wrong. There was something going on in his tribe life, if himself willingly being here said anything. 

He moved his head closer to Aziraphale’s face as the glider laid facing him. Feeling the puffs of air brush his face as he moved to curl his tail and body around Aziraphale. Not touching, but close enough to protect him from- from anything. The ball of protectiveness that always sat in his heart doubled in size as he did so. 

“I’ll help as best I can, Dove, even if you won’t tell me what it is that’s hurting you.” He whispered as his eyes shut. He rumbled a purr as he did so, in an unconscious effort to quell any worries of what he’d just said. 

‘_I’ll work to make him trust me. I’ll work to be the best possible mate I can be for him so he won’t ever have to worry again.’ _As Crowley was swept into sleep he never noticed those turquoise eyes opening to gaze at him in sorrow at the way Crowley wrapped himself around Aziraphale. 

Nor did he notice the way his angel sought to move closer to him. 

—-

Crowley woke to his muzzle buried in fur, pulling back and blinking the sleep from his eyes he took note of where he was. His head shot up as he looked down at the glider curled close to him. Aziraphale had had his head buried under Crowley’s own, sleeping contently, his breathing deep and slow. 

He now had his head pressed against Crowley’s chest, none the wiser of where he was or who he laid with. Crowley shifted his gaze towards the den’s opening, where dawn had broken and the morning mist was trickling in from the entrance. Yawning and popping his jaw at the stretch, he licked his lips. 

He’d been out of camp for a day and he hasn’t reported in.

‘_Dagon is going to have my head later today._’ He sighed as he laid his head down again. He dozed until Aziraphale stirred awake. 

The day went as it did prior, hunting for Aziraphale and almost forcing him to eat. The silence was like a bog hanging inside the den, and Aziraphale’s eyes were as cloudy as they were before. “What can I do to help angel? Anything at all?” 

Aziraphale’s ear twitched where his head laid, smiling sadly “You’ve done enough dear, I’ve just not been feeling well as of late.”

Crowley stood from where he was in the nest, face scrunched in worry. Tail stirring back and forth he grumbled as Aziraphale closed his eyes, attempting to bring an end to this issue. 

“I could bring you some herbs, food, anything at all, Angel! I could bring you to our tribe seer if anything, Dove.” He pleaded, Aziraphale tensing as Crowley moved to pace restlessly around the den.

“You know I can’t do that Crowley.” 

“Do _ what, _Dove? Let me help you? Aziraphale you look like you haven’t taken care of yourself at all!” Aziraphale curled in on himself as Crowley felt his heart sink. Sighing his shoulder sank as he sat, trying to think of something, anything to bring the mood back up. Something to bring back that smile on his face. 

“Come out hunting with me.” 

Aziraphale perked a bit at the mention, opening his eyes to gaze up at him.

”Hunting?” Crowley nodded, and it seemed as though some of the light lost to Aziraphale was lit again. Though small as it was. 

“You come out hunting with me! It doesn’t even have to be that, just coming out to stroll with me. I know you won’t tell me what’s wrong since we don’t know each other that much but…” he sighed and chuckled a bit. Aziraphale looked at him in shock, before he smiled a bit and stood up. 

“Yes we don’t really know each other that much now do we?” Smiling kindly as he walked towards the den’s opening, His fur and feathers were still dull and askew, but the smile he wore glowed bright against it all. Crowley felt that’s glow in his chest again, he trilled pleased as the two walked out into the sunlight. 

It was just after noon, Crowley took a deep breath as Aziraphale followed him out. They were silent as they walked, what seemed so easy before was now so difficult. Talking about their tribes activities was so easy when it wasn’t about each other, but well. In for a berry in for a bushel.

“How are you at hunting angel?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m any good at it. I’ve hunted a fair bit of rabbits and such, a fish or two.” Aziraphale shrugged. Crowley huffed to himself.

“Well you’ll learn more today angel!” He exclaimed as he broke into a jog, leaving the Glider there stunned, who quickly followed with a smile on his face and a giggle caught in his throat. When Aziraphale caught up, Crowley had led them to a river that parted through the forest trees and flora. 

Said dragon was standing in the middle of the water, grinning from ear to ear. He cocked his head to the side, chuckling “haven’t I seen you somewhere before, Dove?”

Aziraphale chuckled as he sat by the waters edge, watching as Crowley waded over to join him. The glow in his chest was back, though it felt like an even more pleasant weight on his heart. Crowley gave himself a small shake, clearing the water from his scaled body. 

“How much do you know about fishing, Angel?” And from there it seemed as if the day passed in the blink of an eye. The simple catching of small fish to start, to Aziraphale’s accomplishment of a catfish, night came all too soon. 

“Haven’t you ought to get back to your tribe, Dear?” Aziraphale questioned, licking the catfish clean of its meat, Crowley chuckled at it. 

“They wouldn’t worry too much about me Angel, I’ve got well, _ some _ authority in the tribe I guess?” He rubbed his chin a bit at that, would it be arrogant of him to explain his position in the tribe? 

“What do you mean by that?”

_ ‘Well, here we go, I guess.’_

“I’m the Top Alpha in the tribe, though you wouldn’t be able to tell with me being out so often.” he joked, trying to ease the creeping tension between the two. Being Top Alpha was being like a leader for the moral of the tribe, the banner man, an elder brother of sorts. Keeping the faith in the leaders rule alive, it was a position just above, if not, equal to the authority of a Seer.

“Then why spend so much time away from the tribe? You must have so many to attend to, so many _ seeking _ your attention.” Aziraphale asked. 

“I don’t like the attention of it all honesty. Sure I get to pull rank of a sort when things get tense between other members and myself but most seek my attention just to get somewhere or something out of it.” He grumbled. Most partners he’d taken either wanted something or wanted to get somewhere. Sure they were good after they broke things off but the sting of just being a pawn for someone’s little game of power grab still hurt. 

It was hard to find someone to love when those who you loved only used you for their advantage. 

“I think I know how you feel dear.” 

Crowley turned to meet Aziraphale’s gaze with his own, they seemed to show his age and his sorrows and, for a moment, he felt understood. 

It wasn’t a sentence to say ‘yes I get it!’ or just some flippant answer. It was genuine and truthful. The walk to the border was silent as they shared each others company, a small seemingly sad smile graced Aziraphale’s face as he took off into the night sky. 

It seemed as though Aziraphale took all of the warmth with him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note on the A/B/O part of this fic: here, dragons don’t label themselves as any of “alpha, beta, omega” or anything, as they generally don’t care what gender or sex a dragon has so long that they contribute to the tribe. Only Seers, who are healers in the tribe, label dragons as into any three to know the right herbal remedy to use for them. In Aziraphale’s tribe tho, mating pairs are decided from birth, and mating pairs are often pairs that are paired up for reproduction purposes. Make of that info of what you will.
> 
> But yes, anyway, welcome to this fic! It’s a fic made of the ideas of three people, in a random discord server, where the idea of a Dragon au such as this was brought up. I’m proud of this first chapter. This Dragon au is inspired by many, many books/movies all combined, but the Tribe system of these dragons are mainly inspired from ‘Warriors’ book series. It’s self indulgent, and theres still _loads_ of chapters to get through, before the good stuff happens.
> 
> Either way, please drop a kudos or bookmark or comment anytime! I appreciate comments a lot since I do want to know your thoughts!


End file.
